


Sunlight and Salted Caramel

by OkraTheAarakocra



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkraTheAarakocra/pseuds/OkraTheAarakocra
Summary: Running from a demented alpha Craig finds himself with a new pack and a very angry alpha that smells like home. Can both of them put their past aside to find happiness or is this just another unfortunate event in Craig's already shitty life?





	1. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really wanted more Minicat stuff so here it is. Hopefully, it's not complete garbage but no promises. Also, this took me way too long and I am freaking pooped my guy.  
> -Okra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall ready for this shizz? Cus I'm not.

The sounds of the forest did little to settle his nerves, the smell of pine, rain, and dirt mixed with a melody of unfamiliar scents that made his stomach sour. They crossed the official border into the unfamiliar territory hours ago, the claw marks and smells on the surrounding trees made to ward off any trespassers disregarded. In their wolf forms their own unique smells were intensified so they choose stealth over distance and stayed in their human forms, much to Craig's chagrin, without the warmth and denseness of his fur he was soaked from rain within seconds. The rolling dark thunderclouds followed them most of the journey, muddy and cold and protected with only light windbreakers they kept moving. Lui tried his best to keep them under the thick canopy of trees when he could, the map in his hands sagged with water, the paper becoming fragile and damn near unreadable but he insisted he could still make out the important stuff. That being small shelters that seemed to get more frequent the farther they wandered into the new territory, the shallow caves gave little comfort but they did protect them from most of the rain.

Their old territory had been overtaken, the aging alpha did not stand a chance against the bloodthirsty man that showed up out of the blue one day. No one found it odd that he challenged the graying old man, it wasn't unheard of but it was rare. No one found it odd when the old man suddenly collapsed during the fight, black foam slipping from his mouth and the scent of wolfsbane in the air. No one found it odd when his second and third disappeared while on a trip to town only to be found miles away bodies broken and only recognizable by smell. Neither of his companions had told him exactly what happened, locked away in Lui and Craig's three-room shack all he heard were screams and growls. He respected Lui's wishes to not relive the experience and Brian only frowned when he asked so he stopped but the curiosity never left. Brian collected him right when the two bodies were found, the pack was in a panic as more and more strangers came to their encampment. They all smelt like blood and were cruel, there were some nights Brain had slept in their little shack. The strangers prowled around the flimsy structure, nails clawing at the door, their coos trying to get the omega to open the door, only the presence of Brian keeping them at bay.

He trusted the alpha with his life so it took nothing more than his beckoning hands to get Craig to hastily shove items into a backpack. The little food they had run out the second day, the water bottle stayed full thanks to the rain, and his suppressants should last him two more weeks. He didn't miss that shitty shack it was nothing more than a cage with a bad straw mattress and a small fireplace. If it wasn't for Lui he would have lost his mind long ago, being an omega Craig was always kept on a short leash, he couldn't wander around before sunrise or after sunset, he couldn't go on hunts or even run without extreme supervision, and taking a trip to town was a big no. He relied heavily on Lui who brought him books that he wasn't supposed to read, snuck him honey and other sweets, and even tried to sneak him out once a month to stretch his furry legs.

"Hey, Lui not that I don't trust you and all but where did you even find that map?" The beta in question stumbled as he tripped over a tree root but Brian snagged his elbow before he could hit the muddy ground, the darkness of the night making seeing almost impossible. The alpha made sure he was steady before the hand fell away, he can still remember when they first met Brian. The troublesome pair had snuck out to run for a bit when Craig ran snot first into Brian's side, they expected him to sound the alarm but he motioned for them to follow. The sepia-colored alpha lead them around the patrols that night weaving in and out of the darkness like a shadow and Craig had never been happier. The next morning a folded up sheet of paper was flung through the shacks small window, it listed the patrolled routes, shift changes, and the best places to view mother moon. He could never repay Brian for everything he had done and this just added to the growing list.

_Every wolf should be allowed freedom, Craig, you included. You're a fucking wolf I could care less if you're an omega, beta, alpha, whatever. You should be just as free as me._

He was without a doubt the strangest wolf Craig has ever met but also one of his most trusted friends.

"Nosy! If you must know it was a gift" The ever-present forest of trees grew thinner, the ground sloping upward ever so slightly, before evening out again. The rain was nothing more than a light mist but his already wet clothes clung to him fiercely leaving pink skin bleeding and angry.

"A gift?" Brian repeated clearly not convinced, he busied himself by moving a fallen tree off the path they were taking, despite it being five times his size the weight didn't seem to bother him. Damn alpha strength. "From who then? I would like to know whose trap I'm wandering into." Brian's alpha instincts were working in overtime, he needed to protect these two, to lead the way, to always be between them and the dangers around them but he didn't know where they were going or what awaited them once they got there. All of it set the alpha's teeth on edge it was too risky for Craig to stay with their old pack and it was risky to casually walk through another packs territory. The alpha in Brian's mind grew anxious, pacing around endlessly.

"Hey! You were the one who wanted to come along." They have all talked about leaving their old pack, Brian wanted to find the person the mother moon gifted him, Lui desperately needed a change of scenery, and Craig was tired of living under the thumb of others. Under the stars they could forget about everything else, they can forget their secondary genders and just sit as friends.

"Right, like I'm going to let you go anywhere by yourself, I'm not the brightest but I'm definitely not an idiot." Lui gingerly folded the map in half before he broke through the treeline, a small clearing greeted them, a campfire bathing the darkness in a soft orange glow. If Craig was in his right state of mind he would have questioned the already lit fire, the burnt chunks of wood signaling that it had been alight for hours, the pile of wood meant to feed it.

"Here we are" Craig wasted no time hurrying toward the warmth of the fire, his hands cold and numb, body sore and rubbed raw in a few places. The ground around the fire was a bit wet but it did little to deter him from sitting. They had been walking for four days, somewhere between the pack and now Brian had ripped his shirt, a piece of Lui's right pant leg was gone, and Craig was sure that there was blood caked in both his shoes.

"David! Where are you, you bum?" The dark-haired man began to shout, the noise rang through the quiet night, the ambient sounds of insects paused the deafening silence broken by the cry of a wolf chillingly close. The growl slipped out of Brian before he could swallow it, Craig eyes never left Lui so he didn't miss the tense lines of Lui's body melt away but that also meant he didn't notice the wolf until it was nearly on top of them. With the moon half hidden by clouds, it took him an embarrassingly long amount of time before he could see the gigantic wolf trotting toward them, the orange flames glistening off of jet black fur. Brian used his body to block Craig from the wolf's view but it barely batted an eye, its focus on the small beta, and for once Craig was thankful for Brian brick shit house body because the wolf was fucking huge. He had to be about almost eight feet from ears to the ground and ten feet long but Lui just walked right up to him and buried his face in its neck.

"There he is! David, these are my packmates Brian and Craig" Lui didn't even bother pulling back from the wolf, he just kept rubbing his face across David's scent glands and suddenly Craig felt like he was watching something that he shouldn't. David glanced at them both but seemed completely uninterested in doing much more than being a big black pillow

"Mate?" Brian let the question hang in the air, the tension never leaving his shoulders, even as the wolf lowered itself the ground ignoring anything that wasn't Lui. Large tail thumping on the ground as David continued to nuzzle the small man clinging to him.

"It was during one of our medical supply runs, he was looking at condoms for crying out loud and he looked so...nice?" David licked a broad stripe from his shoulder to the top of his head, unfazed by the dirt and mud that covered the beta purring like a cat while doing so. "We met a few times and he gave me the map...I was going to run away with him but when that jackoff Todd came I couldn't just leave you guys" And although Craig couldn't see his face he could smell the salt of tears, he understood the situation that Lui was in, to leave the pack meant he could never go back. Back to his friends, home, and familiar woods he grew up in.

A howl broke the air, loud and clear and Craig had to stop himself from baring his neck. The sound crawled under his skin, the hairs on his arms stood up and the feeling of warmth, hotter than the flames in front of him, made his stomach flutter. David howled back but not as loud, there was no reason to as three other wolves cleared the tree line. None of them were as big as David but that didn't mean they were any less deadly, Lui being here was plausible, he left his pack of being with his mate but the other trespassers were a threat.

A gray wolf stood tall, clearly, the Alpha, to his right a larger white wolf, unblinking ice blue eyes glued to David, and a smaller black wolf with a white head hopped from side to side eagerly. The Alpha made his way closer to Brian and Craig, the black and white wolf tried to follow but was stopped with a bark, falling behind the white wolf begrudgingly. Brian slowly lowered himself to his knees bringing Craig with him and tried hard not to react has the pack alpha crept closer, Brian might have been a bit out here but he wasn't stupid, if the alpha thought they were a serious threat then it was well within his right to kill them both. They crossed into the outskirts of their territory half a day ago and nothing but the Alpha's command was keeping them unharmed, unthreatening meant surviving. Craig closed his eyes as the Alpha came to a stop inches away from Brian, he could hear the deep inhales of the wolf as he smelt them both, and Craig had to hold in a whine when he felt a wet nose brush his cheek. He was scared, tired, and sore he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Lui in a warm nest of their own making, Brian sitting close as he told them the whatever crazy story he could think of. The Alpha backed away with a sneeze, Craig didn't know if it was his scent or the fire that caused the reaction but he was thankful either way.

"It's okay, we're okay" Brian muttered under his breath but could barely be heard as growls filled the air. The white wolf was in front of David, growling at little Lui who was almost completely covered by the Davids hulking form. The two wolves traded snarls, snapping at each other, David trying to keep the wolf away from Lui and the other getting angry in return. While David's hulking form seemed more intimidating the movements of the white wolf were faster at one point biting David snout hard enough to draw blood. The white-headed wolf barked at the two, the sounds going unheard as the white wolf started circling the other nipping at his legs whenever he could but David just took the bites unwilling to move from his protective stance over his mate.

"Can you shift" Craig's eyes snapped back to the gray wolf now replaced by a tan Asian man, his smile bright and eyes a soft brown, he was unconcerned at the fight breaking out just 30 feet away. He was handsome, lightly muscled, and naked looking nothing like the intimidating dark aura that surrounded him.

"Yes" Thank the mother moon for Brian because Craig didn't even think he could speak, he was running on fumes at this point, his energy slowly seeping out of him. The past week weighing heavily on his person. 

"Well you've met my third David, I'm Evan, my mate Jon, and the pain in the ass over there is my second Tyler" Evan yelled that last part over his shoulder the growling from both parties lowering a bit but the white wolf retreated back to where Jon stood, the small wolf barking sharply at the other.

"We can talk about all this in the morning after we all collected ourselves and had a good night's rest. You can just leave your clothes, I'll send someone to collect them" Without waiting from an answer Evan shifted back, slowly walking back from whence they came. Brian ripped off his own pants ready to be back in his fur, Craig shared his enthusiasm but at a slower pace. Craig equated the shift to cracking his back, a release of tension that he didn't know was there until it was gone, pink skin turned into a dark coat of fur dark at the roots that melting to blonde at the tips. The smells around him intensified he smelt dirt, cedar, sweat, and blood. He smelled Brian's spiced cinnamon and Lui's strawberries and he could almost trick himself that he was back in his little shack. There was something else that hung in the air, it smelt like home and safe but Brian nudged him toward the treeline before he could figure out what it was.

Being on all fours seemed like the best and worst thing in the world, his paws hurt he's sure that one was bleeding, the blisters healed in time but they came back and because of the constant movement, the thin newly healed skin ripped open again and again. The ground was slanted upward, the trees once again taking up most of the path they were on, at some point in the 45-minute jog Jon had come to his side, his calming smells made the pain bearable and now he was shamelessly leaning on him for support. His legs ached, more than once his vision was clouded with black spots, exhaustion seeping into every part of his body. The white wolf, Tyler, took off running the second Evan gave him a nod, leaving the slow-moving group behind. Evan kept a slow pace and for that Craig was grateful, Lui and Brian had pushed him forward a couple of times when his feet refused to move. Craig wept when he saw a large house from between the trees, it was an honest to god house made of brick, wood, and glass. He told himself that he would admire it in the morning but from now Evan shifted and opened the front door allowing everyone to enter, words were said but he didn't hear them as Jon nosed him along, he let the other omega lead him, bumping into a wall at one point when his eyes slipping shut for a half second too long. He's not sure when he went from standing to lying down but his head hit a pillow and a blanket was thrown over his body, he tried not to dig his claws too deeply into the soft material under him but it just felt so good. Slowly he could feel himself fading away, everything melting away into nothingness.

 

* * *

  
Craig felt the sun warmed fur on his back, his little window normally didn't let in the morning light but he was thankful for it. The straw seemed extra soft today, they almost felt like sheets and when did he get a pillow? His eye snapped open this was not his bed, shack, or territory. The events of the last week came back to him full force. Escaping amiss the chaos at home, the long trek through the woods, Lui's semi-secret mate, and that howl that shook him to the bone. And now he was in some kind of sunken bed, pillows piled high around him and unbelievably soft blue sheets flung every which way. One entire wall was just glass, sunlight flooded the room he could also taste the warmth in the air, there was nothing in the room but there were two doors one of which was open revealing a bathroom. He shifted and grinned at the sight of the shower, he couldn't use the communal showers at home, there were too many eyes watching him. The few times he went he could always feel the leechers eyes roaming over his body and heard the whispers of the things people wanted to do to him. Afterward, Lui would bring buckets of water from the well to the shack, both of them sitting side by side as they waited for the water to heat in their little fireplace.

On the counter next to the sink was a basket filled with everything he needed clothes, soap, a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, a shaving kit, and his bottle of suppressants along with a new sealed bottle. It took some time but when he figured out the shower he cranked to as hot as it could go, the almost scalding water did wonders to his sore muscles. He scrubbed for what felt like years, trying to get every speck of dirt and smell off of himself. He dressed quickly, the soft sweatpants were a bit too big around the waist but the pullover hoodie almost swallowed him up completely. He took a sniff of the fabric, it smelled like laundry soap but there was something else, deep down seemingly woven in it smelt like sunlight, warm and safe. The smell was quite pleasant and beggars can't be choosers. A pep talk later Craig was slowly easing toward the other door, would it be locked? Could he leave? Was he supposed to wait for someone to come collect him? Fingers slowly gripped the knob, as quietly as possible he turned the handle before pulling the door open nearly avoiding getting punched in the face as someone tried to knock on a door that wasn't there.

"Oh sorry about that" The human male on the other side of the door was taller than him and a bit stocker but he had a kind face, wearing an apron that was covered with some kind of batter and a spatula in his hand "I didn't want you to miss out on breakfast, so here I am and here you are and here we are together. I'm Brock and this is little Pria." The man shifted his weight to the side and Craig caught a flash of a red-haired girl before she scrambled back behind his legs, little hands gripping the fabric at his knees.

"Craig"

"Yes, you came in last night with the others right?" The man gestured for him to follow, he scooped the girl into his arms, green eyes peeking over his shoulder before ducking back down. The wooden floors were surprisingly warm against his bare feet, they walked down a hallway both sides littered with doors some having nameplates on them others not.  

"Correct" He saw Pria peak at him again from the corner of his eye, her childish round face covered in dark freckles, her hair flowing free, bangs held back by a simple black band. Craig flashed her a smile, her cheeks turning bright red when he caught her staring.

The hall opened up into a grand foyer he caught a glimpse of a mountain of shoes next to the front door before Brock leads him into the biggest dining room he's ever seen, the table could seat 26 people easily but thankfully only half of it was set. The used portion of the table was completely covered in food, plates were topped high with eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, waffles, pancakes, and potatoes with smaller bowls of cut fruit scattered around. There were already people sitting mostly looking half sleep while the others glared daggers at the unfamiliar Brian. Craig almost tripped over himself trying to hurry to the alpha he looked as tense as ever dawned only in basketball shorts and a slight frown. Craig took the empty seat next to Brian and the other rested a hand on the hand of his neck, it wasn't the intimate scenting that Lui and David did last night, no, this was a completely platonic love that they shared. Craig tried to glance around the table but chicken out when he locked eyes with a dirty blonde beta.

"Everyone _batter_ lighten up before the others get here!" a series of groans broke the heavy air but childish giggles overlapped them all. Brock placed Pria in one of the empty chairs at the table, the girl immediately crawling into the lap of the bearded person next to her. Both parties trading funny faces before the man launched a tickle attack on the girl

"Brock stop! You used that same pun seven times today!" The man playing with Pria shouted the girl erupting into another fit of giggles

"I'll stop when people stop laughing at it!" Brock wasn't at all disheartened, his arms swinging wildly at his side, the spatula connecting with David's forehead when he walked into the room

"Watch it" David lumbered through the doorway cradling Lui to his chest with one arm the other rubbing his now greasy forehead. True to his wolf form David was a tall man with greenish eyes and dark facial hair, his movements seemed slow but long legs gave him quite the stride. Lui seemed so much smaller in comparison, still snoring when David settled in the chair across from Craig, slumping down a bit so he could press his nose into Lui's hair.

"Please don't tell me I was this whipped...I wasn't right?" Evan swept into the room his hand on top of a small boys head, Jon closely behind a teddy bear hanging loosely in his arms.

"You were worse" Evan shot a glare at his mate as the table laughed. Pria abandoned her spot in the bearded man's lap to rush over to the other kid, both of them smiling and talking a mile a minute.

"Remember that one time Jon got a splinter and you broke down the front door because you smelled his blood?" the dirty blonde that Craig locked eyes with spoke first, the bickering going back and forth across the table.

"Who bleeds when they get a splinter?" the Alpha fired back taking a seat in the chair at the head of the table, throwing himself into it dramatically

"Then you almost mauled Brock because he bandaged it before you could"

"It was one time!"

"More like three" David interjected with a smirk, his accent was similar to Brian's but his words were slurred together, blending and bumping into each other making him hard to understand

"You're a fucking _tree_!"

"Is Tyler joining us?" Brock set down two more plates stacked high with pancakes, nudging both children closer to the table

"Said he'll eat later, I already know what he wants to say so there's no point dragging him here. After we eat we'll talk about" Evan waved his hand around before making a quick grab for the coffee his mate tried to steal, that seemed to break the spell and the pack around the table started grabbing for the food around them. 

"Daithi!" Craig caught the sight of the blonde male, Scotty he learned, holding his hand glaring at David as the other wiggled the fork out of the table from where he stabbed it into the wood.

"Eat your own fooking food then" the plate in front of David was piled high with all the food from around the table, but he sat there with his nose pressed into Lui's neck as the man in his lap slowly shoved food into his mouth still half asleep. Craig was almost surprised when the others around the table gave them no attention, in his old pack everyone would be picking sides trying to find out who would receive punishment for their transgressions but instead David pushed the bowl of fruit that Scotty was trying to steal closer to the other man. Their altercation was water under the bridge before it even really started. Through conversion Craig learned names, Scotty liked the tease Brock, Anthony seemed determined to make every joke out his mouth a PG innuendo, Bryce and Ryan liked to throw food in each others mouth, and David preferred to be called Daithi.

Evan's tiny look alike was named Teddy and while the six-year-old looked like Evan everything else screamed Jon all the way down to their spine chilling laughter, Brock had to talk Pria into eating something other than bacon and potatoes and the girl pouted stating that _"Uncle Panda doesn't eat anything other than bacon and potatoes"._ The bearded man in question adding fruit into the mix to prove her wrong, the whole experience seemed so dreamlike. The tense atmosphere lifted and soon everyone was talking like they know each other for years rather than hours. At one point Craig and Anthony laughed so hard they cried when Scotty sneezed while drinking coffee covering his face in the dark liquid. As Scotty wiped the coffee from his face Craig noticed the faded pink scar of a mating bite partially hidden by his shirt. Anthony and Brock didn't have a mating bite but there had to be at least one other person besides Tyler who was not present, and if the size of the table gave any hints the pack was bigger than Craig though. Evan cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, even Pria and Teddy stopped trying to catch grapes in their mouth like Ryan had shown them.

"We need to talk about the elephant in the room, as a pack. We knew that Daithi had found his mate and that he intended to bring him into the pack. But you two were a surprise, to say the least, and from what Lui had told us your old pack was taken over by a new pack alpha and you ran because you couldn't guarantee our own safety. With that being said all of you bring new problems mainly your pack coming for him" Everyone attention shifted to Craig but he kept his eyes on Evan. While beta and alpha females could give birth, omegas birthrates were the highest, their semi-annual heats making them extra fertile. A pack with more omegas tended to be strong and with every new pup, they got stronger. "So we have to make a decision, you all can stay if you like, we have more than enough space but when the time comes you may have to fight your old pack, kill the ones you were raised with, the people who took care of you. Or you could leave, try to find somewhere else to settle down we could give you supplies for the road and the names of a few of our ally packs."

"We can't let them leave, a stiff breeze would knock them over"

"It would be suicide for only two wolves"

"Are you crazy?" The pack began bickering all of them unwilling to send the pair to almost certain doom but the risk that they were taking could backfire easily. Brian turned to look at Craig, this would affect the omega more than him and they both knew it. Brian could handle himself in a fight, he had the speed and strength to wiggle himself out of most situations but Craig didn't. He had no idea how to hunt or fight, his life was in that three-room prison, they wanted him weak so he was easier to control, he couldn't survive on his own at the moment. It was a cruel but effective way to control omegas, make them solely depended on the pack in order to keep them close.

The wheels in Craig's head turned, this pack had treated him better in the past few hours than the old one did in years. He slept in a real bed, had enough food to almost sending him into a food coma, and they even gave him suppressants. With his parents gone there was no one he could turn to, the only people that he could trust were right in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to make Brian watch over him as they tried to find somewhere else to settle down, the alpha had already done far too much for his sake.

"We'll stay"

* * *

  
After the meeting Jon and Brock had dragged him through the house, it sat deep in the forest atop a hill, in the valley below Craig could spot a city, tall concrete buildings reached high into the sky and an ocean sandwiching the city between it and the forest. The house itself was sleek and modern meant to show the packs wealthiness when entertaining other packs, the first floor held the kitchen, guest rooms, a dining room, and large sitting room that was filled with books on one wall and a glass wall like the one in his room. The second floor had a living room with a large entertainment center, a huge sectional and a few armchairs gathered around the tv, a smaller kitchen that held what seemed like pure junk food, and more rooms that Jon said were more like apartments for the pack. The third floor was Evan's and Jon's apartment where Craig, Brock, and Jon were fussing around in the nursery, it was painted soft colors and tones of blue and red on almost piece of furniture in the room.

"And this one is for baby number 2!" Another teddy bear was shoved into his hands as Jon ran around the room rearranging the massive collection of stuffed animals to his exact liking, it had to be perfect. The baby bear was by far the softest one Craig was forced to hold, the light brown fur and large button eyes reminded him so much of a tiny wolf.

"Are you sure you should have all of these toys in here, it may be hard to walk around when the baby is born." Brock sat cross-legged outside of the room looking perfectly comfortable in the carpeted hallway keeping an eye on the kids as they played in the living room. Every surface in the nursery was overtaken by bears, the changing table, the bookshelf, the rocking chair, there were even bears in the closet dutifully guarding the small clothes hanging above them.

"This is only a few of them, Evan made me get rid of most of them after Teddy came along" One by one Jon took a bear from Craig's arms a placed it carefully in the right spot, shifting them every so often to maximize the bear per square foot, until he placed the baby bear in the empty crib. "Omega Power!" Jon held his hand up for a high five which Craig and Brock gave with much less excitement, Craig still couldn't believe Brock was an omega, he gave off little to no smell much like a mated wolf would but from what he expressed he was single. Craig knew better than to pry, awful things could happen to unmated omega's and he didn't want to risk bringing up anything too personal or traumatic.

"Can you tell me how this pack works...it's a lot different than my last" the question wasn't directed to one person in particular but Brock seemed more than ready to answer any of his questions

"Evan is the pack alpha, normally he would make the decisions that he thought was best for the pack but he relies more on our opinion versus just his own. His second is Tyler, you should have met him the other night white fur blue eyes, he's more temperamental than Evan but he has a good heart. His third is Daithi, the tall sloth that's currently attached to Lui, he's more laid back but don't let him trick you he also has quite the temper, it just takes longer for him to snap. If something were to happen to Evan then the lead falls to Tyler then Daithi not that he really wants to lead a pack."

"What about runs and hunts?" Craig tried to not let his eagerness bleed over into his voice but he wanted to know, even from all the bitching he did during their walk he itched to run again.

"Oh yeah we have a run every month and a hunt whenever we can, it usually ends up being a more exciting version of a cookout. Most of us work so it's usually pretty hard to arrange everyone's schedules so the day various month to month"

"Work?"

"Yeah Evan's an investor, Tyler's a forest ranger, Anthony teaches, Daithi's a mover, and I think Scotty is still managing a werewolf bar but he usually doesn't go unless there's an emergency. The rest of us hang out here or spend time in town"

"Curfew?" This was too good to be true there had to be a downside. There was always a downside.

"Craig I don't know what you went through with your old pack but we're not them. We will never limit you in any way...unless you were eating nails or something but I doubt you will. If you're gone for too long we'll worry but a quick call and that's it, once you guys settle in a bit you'll feel better promise." Brock offered him a wide smile which he readily returned.

By the time Jon declared their organization mission complete Brock announced that he had to start making lunch and Craig practically pleaded with him to help. So they were on the first-floor kitchen Brock was making sandwiches, Craig slicing carrots, and Jon sitting on the counter eating peanut butter out of the jar with a stolen carrot stick. Pria and Teddy in the next room both tuckered out from their playing. It was nice they talked about a family of bears that lived close by, weird names that the Jon has thought of for the baby, and the constant battle going on in the pack of which was better waffles or pancakes. Brock grabbed plates and started to divide up food filling most of each plate with carrots making Jon whine when he grabbed the jar of out his hands.

"Craig, would you mind taking this to Tyler? He should be in the garage, just walk out the front door and go around the left side" Brock pointed to a tray that he filled with two turkey and swiss sandwiches, carrots sticks, an apple, and the biggest bottle of water Craig has ever seen.

"Yeah, sure no problem boss" The tray was heavy but Craig managed an awkward hold on it has he made his way through the front door careful to not wake the sleeping pups curled up on a blanket just outside the kitchen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find the garage, the only other structure on the property, and true to his word there was a man there, his upper body under a shitty old truck. The long legs encased in jeans, thick thighs smudged with grease and mud stains

"Delivery!" Craig nudged one long leg with his toe, he could feel the muscle underneath the coarse fabric shift. He could smell the overpowering scent of unmated alpha coming from the man, it was identical to the one he smelled last night in the forest and the one that clung to the hoodie currently on his person. Craig could have easily pegged it for one of the best things he smelt in his life, he swallowed as his throat started to tighten, heat rose in his cheeks before he could force it down. He shouldn't be this turned on by a smell

"Go away, fuck, I can't be alone for one damn second before all you pussies are trying to hunt me down!" The leg closest to him jerked away, the man moving farther under the machine

"Lunchtime" Even though he couldn't see it Craig raised the tray a bit in his hands.

"Does food delivery always come with this much fucking dialogue?" Craig didn't know what came other him but for some reason being ignored pissed him off, was the other man too good to give Craig the time of day? They worked hard on this food and this bastard wouldn't even look him in the eye. Craig tipped the tray forward watching carrot sticks and apple tumble off before the sandwiches took a dive, the water bottle landing with a heavy thump in the space right between the man's thighs. For the most part, the sandwiches stayed together as they dropped onto the man's legs, he was disappointed that he didn't cover him in more of a mess, the bastard deserved it. Time slowed to a crawl the man slid from the bottom of the truck, his shirtless arms coated in grease, chest muscled and lightly dusted with hair. A round face with a strong nose and the most breathtaking blue eyes that Craigs ever saw, eyes that were burning in a way that made a shiver work its way down the omegas spine.

"Are you serious?" Why the _fuck_ did he do that?

Craig sprinted back to the house, he guessed he had a few seconds headstart since the other man was on his back but he knew he couldn't flat out outrun the other man, the second in command, an ALPHA his brain helpfully supplies. He was fucked, the front door was still cracked open from his leaving, he slammed it closed but kept running toward the kitchen. He saw Jon still on the counter and Brock at the sink washing his hands, he didn't even think twice about tossing the tray on the counter before using Brock as a shield grabbing the back of other man's shirt swinging him around until he was between Craig and the kitchen entrance.

"Is there somethi-" The front door banged open and the fuming alpha easily followed his prey into the kitchen Pria and Teddy barely shifting as he stormed passed them "Tyler I'm not sure what he did but I'm positive Craig's sorry" He couldn't see the other but from Brock backing up he was sure that the man wasn't stopping his pursuit.

"Shut up!" Brock was ripped away from him, a strong hand pinned him to the wall, a growl slipping from the alpha. Another a hand grabbed his chin forcing his gaze up until their eyes met and if anything he looked more upset now compared to a few seconds ago. Craig shouldn't be getting turned on but fuck the heat coming off this guy was ridiculous, his growling made him shiver head to toe, the places where their skin had touched was on fire. The whine that slipped out of his throat would have been embarrassing if his brain was working, the man's face was inches from his and he wanted so bad to lick his way into that scowling mouth. The smell of sunlight wafted around him and he wanted nothing more than to press his nose into the source.

"No no no you don't get to run and hide after being a bitch! You do something like that again and I'll knock that stupid fucking look off that pretty face of yours. Understood?" Craig couldn't breathe so he just nodded harshly almost headbutting the man in front of him, the heat in his stomach burned hotter he could feel himself getting slick. It was too much but he wanted him closer

" **Out loud!** " Tyler put power behind his command and made Craig's eyes roll in his skull, he was so hot, so turned on, god he could come just like this, pinned to a wall with Tyler growling commands at him.

"Yes, alpha" Satisfied with answer Tyler released him, the jelly in his legs couldn't support his weigh so he slid to the floor, Jon yelling at Tyler retreating back as he made his way back outside.

"Craig are you okay? Did he hurt you" Craig was _so_ screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a good start. I have the next two chapters written already they just need some fine tuning and all that jazz. Hopefully there werent too many errors but ya know shit happens sometimes.  
> -Okra


	2. Convoluted Conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got my first comments and bruh I'm so glad yall like it. Shook.  
> -Okra

The moment Tyler saw the short omega he was head over heels in love, he looked miserable covered in dirt and mud, the overwhelming scent of fear and blood rolling off of him in waves. His two-toned hair looked soft and he had some weight to him, something Tyler could hold, grab, and toss around. He was familiar with this train of thought, it had scared away many of his previous partners. He was too possessive, left too many marks, bit too hard, fucked too hard and it was never enough for him, he wanted his scent burned into their skin, to be his and only his. But that damn other alpha, _Brian_ , was always there scenting him, touching him, standing too close. He was fucked.

He couldn't take looking at those two so he tried to avoid them in the beginning, booking it home as soon as he could to jerk off in peace, the sad looking omega the main feature in his fantasy. He skipped breakfast and the pack meeting knowing that they were staying, hell Tyler was the one who talked Evan into it. He took shelter in the garage, a few of the cars that the pack drove as well as his own needed to be checked over, Scotty complained about squeaky brakes and Anthony somehow got a stick wedged in his undercarriage. Elbows deep in the darken bottom of his truck he smelt the omega, the salted caramel was making his mouth water. The plastic of his flashlight groaning as his finger tightened around the tool.

"Delivery" Tyler swore that he could listen to that voice all day, he could only imagine the way it would sound screaming his name. A foot nudged his thigh, a spark of electricity shot through his whole being...what the fuck?

"Go away, fuck, I can't be alone for one damn second before all you pussies are trying to hunt me down!" He only half meant that Scotty had come by to toss him a granola bar but he hoped the rudeness would scare the other off, taking his scent and angelic voice with him. With an awkward wiggle, Tyler moved deeper under the vehicle for no reason other than getting away from the temptation on two legs.

"Lunchtime" Rolling his eyes he dipped into his near constant inner rage pouring more venom into his words.

"Does food delivery always come with this much fucking dialogue?" He expected a huff and the sound of feet stomping back to the house, not the food assault. Rocks scraped across his back painfully as he rolled himself from under the vehicle revealing his crotch and stomach was indeed covered in turkey and carrots. Standing at his side tray still tilted was the soft man that made his blood boil in the best way, god those eyes would look so good filled with tears. He watched as those pools of greenish blue track over his arms to his bare chest and abs, obviously checking him out. Tyler couldn't stop himself from doing the same, he looked like he just came out of the alpha's fantasies, wrapped in his hoodie (the same one he begged Brock to give to the omega) covered in his scent, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. The things he could do to that mouth, like give it a split lip.

"Are you serious?" The omega's eyes snapped to his own for half a beat before he ran and the alpha in Tyler's head howled at the prospect of a chase. His body moved on its own quickly following the short man, eyes glued to that round ass before the front door slammed in his face. He ignored the sound of the doorknob connecting with the plaster wall, instead, following Brock's voice to the kitchen. Plates of sandwiches and vegetables covered the island, Jon sitting cross leg on one of the counters these things also went ignored.

"Tyler I'm not sure what he did but I'm positive Craig's sorry" Brock took a step back and then another when Tyler came closer, his hands raised in surrender but unwilling to step away from the person behind him. On a normal day, Tyler would keep his distance from the human afraid that he would accidentally hurt the fragile man but this was not a normal day. Wolf, human, whatever he didn't care. Brock was standing between him and a certain someone that caused him both boners and ire and that wouldn't do. Tyler could already picture ways to punish the bitch. Maybe a nice spanking would do the trick, his little ass red and hot from Tyler's hand. Or he could force the man to his knees and make him gag on his cock, fucking that pretty throat until he couldn't speak.

"Shut up!" He grabbed Brock and shoved him aside, careful not to use to much power but enough to get him the fuck out of the way. He used a hand to pin Craig to the wall just inches behind him, the fluttering heart danced beneath his palm while the other forced his preys face up. Wide unblinking eyes stared back at him and Tyler felt his breath hitch, his own heart doing backflips. His fingers tingled like his arm was asleep, the wolf in him snarled to take, claim, mark, bite, fuck. At that moment Tyler whole world became Craig, everything about him just felt so right, smelt so right, and was so right. His chest rumbled, the growl slipping out of him before he could think to stop it, the sharp smell of arousal polluted the air around him. The sugary sweet smell almost made his knees buckle, dick hardening embarrassingly fast in the confines of his jeans. He saw Craig throat muscles shift, a high pitched whine escaping his lips. _Oh fuck_. Tyler could feel his heart beating in triple time he had never heard something so incredibly delicious. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be angry?

"No no no you don't get to run and hide after being a bitch! You do something like that again and I'll knock that stupid fucking look off that pretty face of yours. Understood?" He let 'pretty' slip out before he could stop it, but god he was pretty, more so than any of the girls he dated. It felt like he was losing his mind. He had to yank back a bit when Craig nodded furiously, wisps of hair brushing his chin fanning more of that addicting aroma directly into his face.

" **Out loud!** "

"Yes, alpha" The word stole the air from his lungs, he's been called alpha before but it had never sounded so _filthy_. Tyler could feel his control slip, he wanted to spin the man around, bend him over and fuck him within an inch of his life. Would his slick taste like caramel too or was it something different entirely? What sound would he make when he came? Would he try to smother it with a pillow or bite down on his hand? How did he look in the morning after waking up? Did he prefer coffee or tea? What the fuck was wrong with him?

With control that he didn't know he had, Tyler forced himself to let go not missing the slight look of disappointment in the other's eyes as he did so, he stomped out the room ignoring Jon's threats thrown at his back. Retreating back to the garage, he could still catch of lingering smell of caramel in the air. To distract himself from his massive hard-on, caused by that oh so fuckable Craig, he resumed his work on his beat-up old truck. The poor thing was on this last leg but they've been through a lot together plus any new truck he got would just be subjected to the life of a forest ranger, things have given _birth_ in the flatbed, far too many times than he would have liked. Tyler settled himself back under the hunk of metal, his scattered lunch already picked through by the birds.

He liked the garage, he liked the busy work, it often left his blissfully mind blank but not today. His teeth ached to bite, the soft skin would bruise prettily and they would probably stay for days. No. He couldn't do that, he tainted too many people with his obsession, smeared dirt over others pureness. He refused to inflict himself on another person, he didn't deserve a mate no matter how much his wolf disagreed. As much as people like to think he was Tyler was not an idiot, he knew that Craig's scent was made to affect him, to be a damn near irresistible calling card for a compatible mate. He knew it when he first got a lungful of it back in the forest and from the omega's reactions, he could tell that his own scent affected the other in the same way.

"So, what now?" He heard a nearby car shift under Evan weight as he took a seat. Tyler would have to find a new hiding place if he wanted to be left alone for more than five minutes at a time.

"What?" He didn't want to talk about this not now, he wanted to pretend for just a few hours that he was normal and not the possessive sack of shit that he is. He wanted to scrub his mind of Craig, wash away all traces of the man from his very being. Forget his smell, the sound of his voice, his surprisingly quick temper, forget the way he longed to touch the man again.

"Are you going to claim him or what?"

"You can't be serious." Tyler yanked at a loose wire coming out of the bottom of the truck, it was probably important but he didn't care. Admitting it out loud was so much different than keeping it hidden deep down. It made it more real, something that he couldn't ignore. The alpha in him and his common sense were at war, he wanted but couldn't, shouldn't, have.

"Look all I'm saying is that the mother of my child just came bursting through my office door talking a mile a minute about how Prince Tyler finally found someone who wasn't completely obnoxious."

"And tell me all knowing leader how am I supposed to even talk to him when I practically just forced him to submit to me?"

"Tyler I love you, but you're an idiot. This is why you should hang out with Jon and Brock more often. Omega's don't just go around submitting to people doofus, that's like if you bare your throat to everyone but me. Did you notice if he smelled better than normal? Did he make any strange, I don't know, whine like noises that drove you insane? Did he look completely crushed when you didn't take him to your room and had your dirty way with him?"

"It there a point to this?"

"Oh my god. Yes! All the things you wanted to do, hell, still want to do is normal. He submitted because he wanted to dumbass, he was opening the fucking door wide open for you and you just rejected him. Omegas aren't the delicate flowers you think they are. It took me years to realize that my lovely Jonathon and that bat shit crazy Delirious were the same person, anytime we were together he was submissive and sweet, excitedly screaming about teddy bears and stumbling over his words. Hell if Luke didn't vouch for him I still wouldn't believe it." Back before Evan and Jon met the latter lived on the streets, making money any way he could, mostly doing leg work for one of the local gangs. They called him Delirious for a reason, known for beating whole gangs within an inch of their life, prowling the dark dangerous sheets of the less savory parts of Los Santos, hanging out with some of the prostitutes keeping them safe until they had a job. Evan always said the best thing to happen to him was getting robbed by the man, insisting that he didn't save Jon but the other way around. Jon saved the alpha from a lifetime of being alone, from a lifetime of never meeting the reason he woke in the morning, of almost never meeting his first born child.

"Well shit" 

"I suggest you fix your mistakes before it's too late."

\--

God, he was such a pussy.

An hour later Tyler was standing outside what he knew was Craig's door. The soft sound of pages turning and a steady heartbeat were the only things he could hear. He could do this, just knock on the door and apologize. After all the times he bitched at Anthoney to talk to the cute librarian at his school Tyler was taking his sweet fucking time getting this over with. Before he could chicken out he knocked, Craig opened the door wide, a thick cloud of his scent almost made him double over, the only other scent in the room was Tyler's, his hoodie amongst the pile of blankets and pillows on the bed. The late afternoon light shining through the window made the blonde parts of mussed hair stand out, a halo of light atop his head. 

A pale neck led down to slightly broad shoulders, thick arms crossed over his chest the movement made the muscles flex and suddenly Tyler was having a hard time swallowing.

"Look, man, I'm sorry for earlier." His voice was shaky but the omega ignored it, instead, he wrinkled his button nose a frown spreading across soft lips. His face was slightly pink in the cheeks, probably from Tyler looking at him like he was a steak.

"No, I really shouldn't have covered you in food" The nervous laughter and eyes twinkling with mirth made Tyler's heart stutter, for the sake of the alphas health he needed to stop the other from looking at him like that.

"You had every right to, I was being a jackass" Tyler could leave, just turn around and walk away but he was rooted to the spot by those eyes, the smell, the large sections of unmarked skin that called his name.

"Still it was rude of me" Even though he was still shirtless Tyler felt like he was burning up, he skin felt too hot, too tight. Like he was stretched too thin.

"Jesus just accept the fucking apology!" The words had no heat, Tyler allowed a small smile to cross his face enjoying their banter even in his state of discomfort. Most people assumed that he was always angry when he yelled, they begged his forgiveness and it pissed him off to no end. He was naturally loud and his height didn't make him any less intimidating but this short stocky omega met him blow for blow.

"And how is yelling at me apart of the apology process?" Craig sassed back an eyebrow ticking up to his hairline.

"You are such a pain in the ass!"  He watched as Craig stepped closer batting his eyelashes, voice high and breathy as he pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry alpha please forgive me" Clearly mocking him but the gesture went straight to his cock all the same. Tyler interrupted that pout with a kiss, it was nothing more than a press of their lips and it felt like heaven. God he wanted more. His heart swelled and his body felt like a live wire, an empty feeling in his chest that he didn't even know was there was replaced by Craig. He tangled one hand in Craig's hair, curling his fingers in the soft tendrils at the back of his head. The other hand found its way to the omegas neck his thumb pressing hard into the sensitive scent gland right under the jaw, the place where Tyler would bite him bonding them together. More of that salted caramel filled the air, making Tyler's head spin, he never wanted this to end. A warm tongue forced its way through soft lips, the hand buried in the omega's hair tightened almost painfully, a whine escaping the man. Tyler pulled back, their lips just centimeters apart almost brushing when they spoke.

"Fuck, stop making those sounds" His dick felt like it could cut through steel, his blood was fire in his veins, the air around them tainted with a mix of both arousal and desperation.

"Or what?" Tyler used his grip on his hair to pull his head back hard in punishment, exposing more of that pale neck. He felt his teeth lengthen, sharp kisses pressed to the column of flesh, nipping across the pulse he found there. "Tyler please."

"What do you want?" Instead of an answer, he felt a hand snake its way into his own hair pressing his face closer to the neck he was peppering with bruises.

"D-Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Craig's erection ground against his hip, a hiss escaping both of them when the movement created the barest hint of relief. A dark idea popped into his mind 

"Please do. Tell me how bad you want it. **Beg for me.** " He watched in amusement when Craig's face somehow grew redder, his jaw clenching shut as he tried to disobey the orders given to him. 

"F-Fuck you" The words were ground out from between his teeth, Tyler was slightly disappointed to not hear him break down and beg for his cock but the defiance only fueled the fire that burned inside him.

"Suit yourself" As much as he didn't want to Tyler pulled away, a devilish smile pulling across his lips. The short man looked wrecked, hair sticking up at odd angles, purple bruises sucked onto his neck, mouth kissed swollen, his short sporting a very obvious erection. With one last look, he left leaving them both hard and wanting, laughing a bit when Craig let out a growl and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 Craig has never been this hard in his life, he was overwhelmed by Tyler. His smell, his warmth, even his taste. He was a dehydrated man stuck in a desert, Tyler the oasis, he wanted nothing more than to roll around in everything that was him, take everything that was being given. He was sure smoke may have been shooting from his ears, the gears in his mind grinding to a sudden halt. The warmth started from the points Tyler touched, seeping into this skin, down his chest, curling heavily in his stomach. He could feel himself getting slick. The sharp pulls at his scalp shot a spark of pleasure down his spine, the whine tumbling out. Yes, he needed more of that.

"Fuck, stop making those sounds" It was hard to keep the grin off of his face knowing that he was affecting the other in such a way.

"Or what?" Another pull and he was surprised that he didn't completely collapse. "Tyler please"

"What do you want?" He so desperately wanted to scream that he'll take anything. He just needed the man to keep touching him, keep kissing him, keep marking him.

"D-Do I really have to spell it out for you?" The pressure in his cock was too much, he ground forward using Tyler's hip to ease a bit of the tension that was building up.

"Please do. Tell me how bad you want it. **Beg for me.** " His face burned bright red, he wanted nothing more than to beg Tyler to fuck him. God, he was embarrassed by now much he wanted the alpha but he couldn't do it. The humiliation overpowered the order, the words trapped in his throat.

"F-Fuck you"

"Suit yourself" _He wouldn't_. Craig watched in disbelief as the alpha casually walked down the hall, growling he slammed the door. His shorts were pushed down to his ankles as he dropped to the floor. He made quick work of shoving two fingers as deep as they could go, his other hand around his prick. He spied Tyler's hoodie just a few feet away from him, snatching the garment from the bed he awkwardly pressed against his face. The smell was nowhere near as strong as the source but it was all he had, maybe he could steal another one without the man noticing. He worked himself hard, the pull on his dick was painful and dry but it felt good. Would Tyler treat him rougher? Definitely and the thought made him tremble at what could have been if he would have begged like both of them wanted.

Finger's found his prostate with practiced ease, the bundle of nerves pushed air from his lungs, he needed another hand or two. He wanted a tight grip in his hair and a hand around his neck, not choking but holding him, making him take the pleasure given to him. Craig bit at the hoodie to keep quiet, there were people everywhere with sharp ears. He forced a third another finger into himself, the burn stung but the slide was easy, he could feel slick dripping down his thighs. God, he was close, he abandoned his dick for one of the bruises covering the sensitive scent gland on his neck, nails digging into the spot and he was sure he blacked out. His thighs shook as he came onto the floor, jaw working hard to keep his noises to a minimum.

He took his second shower of the day only slightly ashamed of using someone's smell for wank material. He couldn't even think about looking Jon and Brock in the eye afterward, he was sure that they could smell the arousal rolling off of him in waves before he escaped to his room. He returned to his abandoned literature the first of many in the stack by the bed, Brock gave him everything they had on omega health and heat cycles. The long words and complex explanations did little to quell his boredom nor did it distract him from the alpha that he wanted so desperately to fuck. He had felt the connection when they kissed, the way his wolf howled in joy its mate, _his_ mate was touching him.

Dinner was as hectic as breakfast, the three pans of lasagna demolished, and Tyler was once again absent. Craig tried not to let his smile slip every time he caught the glimpse of that empty chair, Pria did a good job distracting him with her perfect impression of Brock while the man stuck out his bottom lip and tried hard not to laugh. Sleep came easy that night, his dreams plagued by a certain alpha and his piercing blue eyes.

The next morning Craig woke more relaxed than he had in a long time, Tyler's hoodie pillowing his head in its soft cotton. He couldn't deny the calming effect that the alpha's smell had on him yet his mind immediately went to dirty places. He released some tension in the shower and putting on another set of borrowed clothes, excited that Brock promised to take him shopping today. He found the human in the kitchen pouring batter into a skillet, taking notice in the large purple hickey partially hidden by his shirt collar but choosing to mind his own business, he was hardly in the position to tease the man. Craig took over getting the topping together, regretting his decision when he was told to whip heavy cream by hand. 

"Mornin'" Tyler shuffled through the kitchen dressed in the ugliest tan and green uniform Craig has ever seen. The alpha shot him a grin that made his stomach flutter

"Good morning! Are you joining us for breakfast today?" 

"Nah, we have groups coming into the station all day for fire safety week, need to get there early" Tyler grabbed a cup from the cabinet pouring freshly brewed coffee into the large ceramic mug. Craig leaned against the sink bowl still in hand but whisk still for the moment, watching Tyler watch him both of them unwilling to crack first.

"Shame" Craig eyed the bowl filled with soft white peaks an idea popping into his head, the perfect payback for the night before. Slowly he gathered some of the cream onto his finger locking eyes with the other from across the room. He brought his finger to his mouth, tongue moving slowly as he meticulously licked the appendage clean.    

"Want to try? It's apparently so good it _needs_ to be handmade" Craig shifting the bowl to one side he gathered more on its contents on his finger holding it toward the alpha. A large hand encompassed his own holding it still as a warm tongue licked off the white substance, he watched as lips wrapped around his finger, moist heat surrounding it. Tyler sucked his finger clean, teeth scrapping the pad of his finger pressing a kiss to his palm when he was done. Craig wanted to make the man snap but the other just took the teasing in stride all too willing to participate in whatever game they were playing.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. See you tonight?" He was aware that Brock was watching the interaction but he was too turned on to particularly care at the moment.

"Um yeah now go teach people how to not burn trees down" Tyler pressed another kiss to his palm before he dropped it sending him a wink over his shoulder as he exited the kitchen.

Brock didn't say anything as the two finished preparing breakfast in comfortable silence. The thin pancakes were a hit with the pack and by the end of the meal both Ryan and Bryce were covered in powdered sugar and Anthoney had passed out from laughing. Evan promised it was a frequent thing but seeing the man faceplant into his plate still made him worry. Halfway through the meal Lui and Daithi finally showed up, the short beta sporting a very noticeable bite on his neck. Daithi was almost beaming with pride while Lui tried not to make eye contact with anyone, face dusted a slight pink that grew red when he was forcefully pulled back on his alpha's lap.  

"Jesus man you work fast!" Brian cackled wildly at Anthony while Jon made kissy noises. Daithi looked at Brock who was wiping off excess syrup from Pria's hands spotting the same bruise that Craig did.

"Talking shit there Brian?" Daithi cocked a brow and nodded to the still obvious Brock, Brian's laughter dying down with a cough.

* * *

 Craig looked out the window as Brock's mom van pulled off of the packed dirt of the houses drive, the path weaved through the trees for at least two miles before they pulled onto a paved road. The passenger drank up all the new sites as the trees thinned, the ground turning rockier, large brushes turning into small shrubs. They passed a sign welcoming them to Los Santos, small identical houses with large open yards soon surrounded them. People walking their dogs, moms dressed in tracksuits talking to each other by mailboxes, men mowing grass and working on cars. They passed by a school in full swing, a coffee shop with a line out the door, a decent sized park filled with old people feeding birds. A few cars turned into tens, houses became businesses, people moving in large droves on the sidewalks in a rush.

"Can I ask you a question? Or maybe two?" Brocks' eyes were glued to the road, fingers tapping against the wheel like he was nervous.

"Sure bud what's up?"

"How did you end up with your old pack. I can't wrap my mind around it all like you don't seem upset that you left so I'm assuming your parents weren't there and from you and Tyler's thing this morning your mate wasn't there. So why? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I totally understand." 

"No it's okay, might as well. My parents moved us out here when I was little but after I presented omega they couldn't afford the suppressants or rather they didn't want all the complicated mess that came with having an omega child. A friend of theirs offered to take me in so I left with him, my parents weren't too broken up about the whole thing so we kind of grew apart. And 12 years later here I am, and here you are, and here we are together." Brock laughed as Craig repeated his super awkward greeting from the day before.

"So why stay?"

"We lived in the middle of the woods, with very little electricity, hell didn't even know how to work a stove so let alone know how to survive without them. It's not like I knew anything different if I wasn't in school I was in my shack, then after graduation, I was stuck there all day."

"Well, we have a lot to catch you up on then." Brock drove slower as he started pointing out the different businesses that he frequented, mostly consisting of grocery stores, a pharmacy, and a cute baby boutique. Craig listened as Brock went into story after story about the different stores that Jon was banned from watching the scenery pass by until they pulled into a plaza to park. Different stores were featured in the strip mall ranging from electronics to a bulk item store to a comic book shop but Brock pulled him into one of the less populated clothing stores. The small storefront hid the actual size of the building, row upon rows of racks lined with clothes, three of which were just dedicated to sleepwear alone. Brock pulled out two carts and rolled one in his direction.

"We are getting you a whole new wardrobe Evan's orders and card so go crazy. I'll be a few rows over so just holler if you need me." Brock sent him a reassuring smile before he walked further in the sea of clothes. With nothing else to do Craig started to pick out items that he knew he needed, skipping over the jeans to load his cart with jogging pants and basketball shorts liking the soft material over the slight roughness of denim. Slowly his awareness dimmed, he made a mental checklist of all the things we wanted to do with his new found freedom, first and foremost taking a peek in the comic shop. He rounded a rack and accidentally bumped into another shopper

 "Sorry." Craig kept his eyes on the shirts he was browsing, picking up one that was almost the same color of a certain sunlight scented alpha eyes. In the cart it went.

"No problem. Haven't seen you around these parts before." Alarm bells rang throughout Craig's head, the voice too close, the smell of spoiled milk and roadkill surrounded him. Fighting down the bile in his throat the omega turned to the human man and was assaulted by breath polluted with cigarettes and alcohol. His sleazy crooked yellow smile and potbelly reminded him of all the gross old men from his old pack, they thought the whole should bow down before them. They never knew the word "no" nor did they stop when others were clearly uncomfortable. Craig hummed in response shifting away still flipping through the colored shirts in front of him but keeping an eye on the man next to him. Due to his closeness, Craig could almost feel the pull of air as the man sniffed him deeply, the rude (and fucking creepy) gesture made his jaw clench. The bells in his head ringing louder. _Need to leave. Not safe. Danger._ Craig's anger overrode any fear that his omega brain tried to install in him.

"What do you think you are doing" The man laughed, the low ugly sound reminded him of a sick dog. He felt his anger rise as the man shifted closer not touching him just much closer than a stranger had any right to be.

"I just wanted to know where that delicious smell was coming from and it seems I hit the jackpot." He briefly thought that he should have worn Tyler's hoodie, it may have done little to keep the man away but the smell would ground him. As quick as it came the thought left, he didn't _need_ an alpha to protect him, with his superior wolf strength he could probably take the human on, alpha or not.

"Yeah no, not interested" Craig grabbed a shirt at random he wanted to go back home. Back to the place where everyone made horrible puns, where he didn't have to worry about creepy men hitting on him, where Tyler would eventually return. A hand grabbed his arm with bruising strength a pulled him back into the man chest, that awful breath ghosting over his neck.

"So rude. Maybe I should teach you some manners there whore." A hand caressed his stomach before pushing the fabric up exposing skin to the cool store air. Craig's first instinct was to scream in disgust but a hand clamped over his mouth. With his free arm he elbowed the man as hard as he could and bit hard into the hand, the mans nails drew blood across his stomach when he stumbled back.

"You fucking bitch" Turning around Craig punched the man as hard as he could, the blow connecting to the perverts mouth not really his mark but close enough. The skin of his knuckles were split open by the teeth currently being spat out on the floor. The man was knocked into a rack toppling it over as another man approached them both, a taser drawn and centered on the bumbling idiot. Tall and muscular the man was leaking authority, also the electrical weapon helped a lot.

"Mr. Grefeld hands up where I can see them!" Instead of complying the man held his mouth with both hands, blood seeping through fat fingers.

"Sheriff Montoya I didn't do nothing wrong" His words muffled by his own hands but the Sheriff forced him to his knees with a tan hand, the perv sinking down without much of a fight.

"Are you alright? I had the cashier call the station to send someone who was on duty to come to get this prick." The commotion caused a crowd, okay where the fuck were all these people when he was getting molested like 30 seconds ago, to form.

"Craig are you okay?!" Brock pushed his way through the crowd, carefully wiping away some of the blood from his hand to clearly see the damage done "What the hell Max?"

"Hey don't look at me I was just around" Max looked from Craig to Grefeld on the floor, taser still trained on the man like he was ready for him to try something else.

"Sheriff this bitch just attacked me out of nowhere"

"Oh, you best be lucky I didn't break your fucking nose dickhead!" Brock tried to hold him back but his foot still made contact with the man's chin, satisfaction particularly leaking out of him when a pained grunt escaped his mouth.

"While I'm sure he deserved that don't do it again. The officers should be here soon and I'm sure that they'll want your statement." Craig nodded at the man while Brock ran his fingers through his hair whispering apologizes. Like promised the cops showed in less than ten minutes the male putting the struggling creep in handcuffs while the women took his statement, jotting down his words minus the curses. She promised him that he would never see the man again, the many enemies that he made while in prison were waiting for him, the mans best hope was to get transferred out of state but his chances were low. Max thanked them both promising to treat them to a beer the next time they were off.

"Do you want me to escort you home?"

"No, we'll be fine. Thanks Max tell Adam hi for us"

"Will do. Are you sure you're okay" No. No, he was not. He was the farthest point from okay as he could be. He was _pissed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this chapter finished and when I started to edit it I damn near rewrote the entire thing, this bitch took a left turn real quick. Hopefully, if I'm not a huge piece of trash I can churn these bitches out every two weeks.  
> -Okra
> 
> ps: sorry for it being hella dialogue heavy, shit happens


	3. All is fair in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, time really got away from me. My bad  
> -Okra

"Like are you fucking kidding me?! What made that dillweed think he can just do that to someone?" Brock listened as Craig fumed, roughly folding clothes that he knew he had to refold. The car ride had been nothing but tense silence as Craig stewed in his anger and Brocks attempts at calming him were just met with an eye-roll. If this is what he had to look forward to when Pria was a teen then he'd lose his mind. Just thinking that his little angel could turn into anything like _that_ man made him want to vomit.

"I'm sure he'll think twice about ever doing something like that again." Hopefully.

"I should have kicked him again" He could hear another rant coming on and to be honest he didn't really want to hear it, he understood that Craig was upset, he had every reason to be but replaying it in his head over and over again wasn't going to help him. Brock knows first hand the shitty things Alphas can do, things like lie to you for months on end just so they can see you through your heat. Or they get you pregnant and say that you're a whore that opens your legs for anyone who asks, even though they were your first. Or they leave you with a newborn werewolf that your human self has no idea how to take care of.

"You know what? Let's go for a run." He watched the confusion cross the wolfs face before it was replaced with unbridled excitement.

"Really?"

"Or you and whoever else is available can have a race or something and I'll stay here and judge the winner." There was no chance that Brock was going to humiliate himself by attempting to join, the only people he could sort of keep up with was his own child and Teddy, both still learning how to transform but soon they would outpace him. He missed the other humans in the pack, Jon's brother and sister-in-law were both visiting her parents and Marcel went M.I.A. after he and Scotty had a fight. With them there wasn't an illusion to act stronger than what he was, to be more than what he was, he could be as vulnerable or as weak as he wanted. It was so much easier to lie to people when they couldn't hear your heart pumping in your chest. "Let's go collect your competition for this exciting evening."

He skipped Anthoney's door which was decorated with hand-drawn panda pictures from everyone in the house plus whatever stickers Pria had on hand on any given day and Ryan and Bryce's rabbit themed door. Music poured from Scotty's and Marcel's room, the door tightly shut. The wood that use to be decorated with pictures of the happy couple was torn bare but still, the nameplate read 'Scotty and Marcel's abode'.

"Hey who's Marcel?" Brock pounded on the door trying to be heard over the music. Craig ran his fingers over the curved cursive letters of Marcel's name stopping once the music did.

"Oh yeah that's Scotty's mate but umm things aren't really okay right now." He really didn't know what was happening between them, one day Marcel just left with the clothes on his back. Scott locked himself inside their room for a week until he just came out one day, all painted on smiles and empty laughs. He was a shell of his former self and Brock hated every minute of it, sometimes when he thought no one was looking his smile would drop and he would stare into space looking broken and lost.

"What's up, man?" He tried not to stare at red-rimmed eyes or notice the fading mating bite. It was hard to ignore these things, Brock wanted so much to pull him into a hug and tell him it would be okay but Scotty would just shrug him off. Most of the time Brock felt like a mother of ten rather than one if he didn't cook they would just eat junk or not eat at all, if he didn't do laundry it would pile up, and if he didn't bring up their issues then they would just ignore them.

"We were gathering up the guys and having a run, you in?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be out in a minute." The empty monotone response didn't bring down Brocks happiness, fresh air would be good for the other. And maybe playing around a bit would wiggle him out of this funk, even though it would only last for a few hours. The across the hall from Scott's room was Daithi's green door, Lui's name already there though Brock has no idea when it appeared, it's not like Daithi spent any more time away from his new mate than necessary. Craig knocked lightly then increasingly louder the longer they went ignored. But after what felt like hours a sleep mussed Lui pulled open the door, even though it was close to 5 in the evening.

"Hmm?"

"Up for a run Lui?" The question seemed to flip an internal switch and within seconds the tired-eyed beta was more alert than Brock had ever seen him, a large smile pulling across his face.

"Don't act like I haven't dusted your ass every single time Craig! Get up David we're running..like now!" Lui ran back into the room shouting for his mate to hurry the hell up.

"Go get ready and I'll see if Jon or Evan wants in." Brock watched as Craig skipped down the stairs before making his journey upward. He could smell the dull notes of Jon and Evan scents, mixed together in a blend of honey and dark chocolate and Brian's spicy cinnamon that Brock would have found unpleasant just a few weeks ago. Ever since he saw that stupidly gorgeous face and those blue eyes that swirled with mischief he was gone. He never believed in love at first sight, hell, he barely believed in love but the word matched the emotion that filled his chest every time he thought of that smile. He hated the idea of mating, to be bound to someone, to be _owned._ He was scared to end up like Scotty, lost and alone. But he couldn't deny the happiest he felt when Brian had pinned him to the wall earlier, sucking bruises on his neck and collarbone, sweet dirty words whispered into his ear filled with promise as a thigh ground into his growing erection. It was quite embarrassing really.

His thoughts made his face grow red and dick twitch now was not the time for this. Brock took two steps at a time hoping to leave unpure thoughts behind him, he didn't even get a chance to knock before Evan called him in, damn werewolves. What greeted him was Jon pinned on the floor by Evan, the alpha nuzzling his mate's stomach and Brian sitting in an armchair next to the pair. Brock tried not to think too hard about the bright smile that stretched across the alpha's face when their eyes met.

"Please save me" Jon was reached for him, making grabby hands like Pria did when she wanted to be picked up, both of them being too big for him to do so without hurting himself.

"I'm not sure if I want to?"

"He's keeping me trapped!" Jon tried to wiggle away but it was clear he wasn't going anywhere but points for trying.

"Don't be so dramatic, how am I supposed to let you go when you are giving me another pup?" Evan pressed kisses to Jon's still flat stomach, the other blushing bright red trying once again to push him away.

"Congratulations" And he meant it, even if Jon wasn't the sanest person he knew he was a good mother, one of the best he's ever seen, if anyone deserved a child it was him. Hell Jon was the reason Pria was still in his custody, the birth had left him weak. Unable to work or even care for his newborn Brock had walked to the adoption center crying with each step he took. He didn't want to give his baby girl away but she deserved a better life than what he could give her even if it meant letting her go, a mere block away from the building he saw Jon struggling to hold shopping bags and his own child just shy of a year old. He helped the other omega throw his bag in his trunk and was forced into a small cafe as thanks. From there Brock unloaded what left like years of weight from his shoulders and Jon actually applauded him in his mission to put Pria up for adoption.

_It takes a certain type of person to realize the best thing for your pup might not be you. I know we just met each other but would you be opposed to moving in with me?  We can figure this motherhood stuff out together and I teach you a few things about what to expect from a werebaby._

"Please let it be a girl Jon. A little baby girl with your eyes and smile."

"I don't have control over this! Brock please" Taking pity on his friend he gave him an excuse to escape his mate's grasp.

"We were going to run for a bit if you guys wanted to join." Jon was nodding before he even knew what he was fully agreeing to.

"Yes!" Jon yanked at the strands of dark hair between his fingers pulling a growl from the alpha. "Get off Evan" He pulled again this time Evan backed off giving him enough room to crawl to his feet.

"Fine but don't over do it." Evan shot Brock a look if Jon or his unborn pup got hurt there will be hell to pay. Brock would be surprised if all he got was a stern talking to. "You're free to go, Brian, remember what we talked about." At that, the man shot out of his seat almost running to Brocks side like an overexcited puppy tangling their hands together when he got close enough to do so. Brock let himself be tugged out of the apartment and down the stairs after a skipping Jon.

"Trading super secret messages?" Brock bumped shoulders with the other man, catching a whiff of addicting cinnamon as he did so.

"I would never keep a secret from you." Brian brought their hands to his mouth kissing each knuckle on Brocks' hand

"Oh really? What's a kink of yours?" He didn't know what possessed him to ask but he was expecting a laugh not an actual response but the alpha always seemed keen to throw him off.

"I _really_ like having my hair pulled" Brocks traitorous imagination saw the man on his knees in front of him, deep throating his cock without complaint lust darken eyes looking up at him humming around him every time Brock yanked at his immaculately styled hair. The thought of the stronger man letting himself be used made his knees weak, knowing that he could easily break out of Brocks hold but choosing not to do so.

He was pulled out of his fantasy by being pushed against a wall, Brian's hands on either side of his head caging him in thickly muscled arms "Oh Brocky I wouldn't be thinking those kinds of things if you want to be around other people." Even though they were the same height Brock felt small like this and lord it made him burn hotter under the collar.

"S-Sorry"

"You never have to apologize to me, baby. Not when just the thought of having me is getting you like this" A sneaky hand reached down and palmed his hard-on through his jeans tearing a moan out of him. He couldn't help but thrust into that delicious friction "As much as I would like to turn you around and finger you until you were shaking and crying for my cock I do believe there are a few people awaiting your arrival."

"Jesus Brian"

"Too much?"

"Hell no." Brock grabbed the alpha's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, filthy, full of teeth and so fucking perfect. He didn't care if everyone in the world was waiting on him, he needed this dirty talking man closer to him. Brock kept pulling until they were flush together, Brians' hand caught between them squeezing him just enough to send shivers down his spine.

"If only everyone could see the real you Brocky. So hungry, so ready to take what you want" The hand between them moved to his hip, giving it a squeeze before both trailed down the back of his thighs. With little effort he was in the air, the movement grinding them together

"Shut up" Brian latched onto his neck and sucked hard, making Brocks' eyes roll back into his head and hips jerk against the flat plane of Brian's stomach. "I will never understand why you like my scent so much, it doesn't even smell like anything."

"Hmm, that's where your wrong, it's like fresh rain, refreshing and light something I can breathe in all day and enjoy every minute of it."

"You're just saying that" Brian suddenly looked up startling blue eyes bore into his own and frown tugging at his handsome features.

"I guess that just means I'm going to have to try harder to make you realize just how amazing you are. Brock, would you give me the honor of letting me court you?"

"Court me? Brian, I am a man in my 30's with a kid I don't need to be courted" Brock instantly regretted his statement when Brian's eyes lost their luster, sadness almost pouring out of him in waves "But you can date me as us normal people would call it. Though Pria might be a bit jealous not receiving my full attention." He kissed the wolf again, both hands making their way to his hair giving it a sharp tug almost melting from the deep groan it pulled from Brian.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she threatened me to 'Make daddy happy again'" Brock laughed, his little girl was always so thoughtful at least now he didn't have to worry about them getting along, it would have broken his heart if the two most important people in his life didn't see eye to eye.

"I knew I should have been suspicious when she insisted on staying over a friends house today." Lips met in another kiss, slower this time but no less passionate, their mouths conveying emotions that they both were too broken to say out loud.

* * *

 Lui bounced from foot to foot impatiently, it's been forever since he could run full out. David had promised to show him around the territory but they've been distracted with...other activities. Activities that left him a boneless and sweaty mess. But now for once, he wasn't being slowly driven mad by his stoic companion and he wanted to do something, anything.

"David I'm bored!" Gathered around the yard Craig, Scotty, himself, David, and Jon waited for Brock to join them. Craig and Jon were already playing a game of tag chasing each other around the yard.

"You're always bored Lui."

"Well, I can't help it!" He stomped his foot like a child, he knew he was being a pain but who could really blame him. He was in a new place itching to explore the area around them, eager to see and hear all the new things he was now exposed to. His tall mate just looked at him, his face gave nothing away but he could almost see his mind working in those hazel eyes.

"Hide and seek. Would that quell your boredom, love?"

"Yes! You're it!"

"What why me?"

"Because!" He blew a kiss over his shoulder as he wiggled out of his shorts, free of the loose fitting apparel he burst in a ball of muddy brown fur, looking more like an oversized pomeranian than the fearsome wolf he was. He was immediately bombarded with smells but all of them dull compared to the scent of his mate, the smell of pine clung to him like it was his own. He turned back to his mate, the man made no move toward him but once again those eyes betrayed him flashing with excitement to play with his little lover.

"Fine. 1, 2, 3" Lui took off like a bullet

"No fair Lui got a headstart!" He tossed his head back barking at Scotty's shout, there was nothing wrong with a little tactile cheating. He started off toward town then started to circle the house when he made it about a mile out, making sure to rub against whatever bushes and trees he came across. He was never a super competitive person, he took more fun in playing rather than winning but the chance of outsmarting David was something he couldn't pass up.

He knew David would use his nose rather than his eyes, in the privacy of their rooms, David would slip on glasses that he kept on his person. He was self-conscious about them, alphas were supposed to be perfect and he would rather squint and give himself headaches rather than leave them on in public. Which was a shame in Lui opinion, the black rectangular frames fit him nicely so much so that he made it a point to cum all over them the first time they were worn during sex. 

Halfway around the house a howl singled that the seeker was on the hunt, the circle wasn't complete but it was far too dangerous to continue so he abandoned his plan to put some distance between him and his rival. He moved slow dodging around trees making a fairly good effort to not spread his scent but the thick foliage made it almost impossible. The thrill of the chase made his heart beat hard in his chest, no doubt loud enough to give him away but he couldn't help it.

A stick snapped to his right and he thought he was done for but a flash of dirty blonde caught his eye, Scotty was prowling around slowly much like he was. Lui turned the other way he didn't want to be too close to anyone else just in case they drew David's attention.

He needed to find a hiding place, he couldn't just stay out in the open like this. He racked his brain for good spots but came up empty, he chose to keep running hoping that a suitable hiding place will fall out of the sky.

Jon howled, he was caught, shortly after so was Craig both omegas were at a disadvantage due to their light colors furs easily seen even through the dense trees. Lui hoped that his mate would go for Scotty first, he just needed a little more time.

"Oh, Lui! I know you're around here sweetheart" Chills ran down his spine if this was a movie he would be telling the actor to run like hell but that was probably the dumbest thing he could do. Running made noise that can be tracked by almost superhero strength alpha hearing, instead, he hunkered down behind a bush, he was still far enough away that David shouldn't be able to catch his scent. "Gotcha Scotty" there was the brief sounds of a struggle and he took his chance to tiptoe further away from the scene. Careful not to step on any wayward sticks Lui tried his best to stealth around the forest floor.

He needed to get away, glancing around revealed nothing helpful but maybe he could climb a tree? He wouldn't have to deal with the noisiest sticks in the universe and the height advantage could give him a better lay of the land around him. Mind made up he transformed as quietly as possible but the popping and snapping of bones was something he could not control. Now armed with opposable thumbs Lui hurried to the first tree he saw, a low hanging limb would have been easily reachable for someone three inches taller. Even on the tips of his toes and his fingers stretched as far as they can be the branch still escaped him.

"Need some help there, love?"

"Jesus!" Large cold hands on his hips stopped him from jumping away instead he was pulled back into the warm contrast of David's pale chest.

"I think I'll claim my prize once we get back home." Prize?

-=-

He will never get used to the vice-like heat that surrounded his cock, the little whimpers as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in at the same speed, the steady smell of strawberries sweeter than he ever thought possible. Daithi adjusted his grip on his mates thighs large hands careful not to bruise the tan skin there. His Lui was too pretty to mark up, the only mark he could stand to make was the bite. Already healed over, a claim made on perfect cinnamon skin that looked so good against his pale sheets. Stretched out on his back Lui could do little more than hang there, with hips raised he was forced to take most of his weight on his shoulders. They were both tired from all their running earlier, the laziness of their movements reflected just that.

"D-David, please. I need more" Nails clawed the back of his neck adding to his pleasure. While Lui was flawless Daithi was covered in bruises, bite marks, and scratches, the little beta would lose himself in pleasure and he loved every single flicker of pain he received. Most of them will be gone by the morning but that only made him excited to get more.

"But Lui you look so good when you beg" Known only to the two of them, Daithi's sadistic nature was rivaled only by Tyler, the hot-headed alpha was just more upfront about it. People didn't need to know what Daithi and Lui did in the privacy of their own bedroom and he was set to keep it that way. He fucked his lover slow and deep, keeping Lui hanging on the edge the whole time. It was a torturous pleasure that both of them enjoyed.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just faster" He ignored the request much to the dismay of the man under him.

"Then just feel my darling. You belong to me, your pleasure is mine to give and mine to withhold. Let me spoil you in ways that only I can" He gave a particularly hard thrust right to his lovers prostate and Lui's back arched beautifully, his hole tightening painfully _(perfectly_ ) over his dick. This was insane, Lui couldn't take it anymore it was too much and not enough. David's words washed over him lighting flames under his skin, the thick cock stretching him impossibly wide just shy of painfully full. David kept his leisurely pace watching as tears rolled down red tinted cheeks

"David" Lui tried his best to squirm in his hold trying to find release, it _hurt._

"Yes, my love?" Lui let out an actual sob, his erection was painfully throbbing between them almost purple in color. "Does it hurt too much?" Lui nodded his thighs shook, his breathing ragged and wet. Regrettably, he felt David slowly pull out, fingers running through his hair and tears licked from his face. A hand wrapped around his length, he was unable to stop from thrusting into the fist earning a deep chuckle from the man above him. It only took a handful of pumps before his toes curled his world shrinking until it only contained him, David, and the onslaught of pleasure that erupted from inside him. He wanted desperately to bite down on his lip to muffle his scream but was forbidden from doing so, the only thing that seemed to earn David's ire was hurting himself no matter how small. So he screamed one hand gripping the sheets the other dragging down David's arm nails drawing little lines of blood. Dathi licked his hand and Lui's stomach clean purring like a gigantic cat.

* * *

 "First, you always want to drown your fire, make sure you get the whole pit soaked. Next, you mix the soil and embers together adding a little for water just for fun. Lastly carefully check to see if the embers are hot, if it's too hot to touch then it's too hot to leave." A group of snotty nose brats cheered at him for some reason, must of them weren't even paying attention eyes snapping to him and clapping when the other did so. His whole shift was just class after class of this shit, some kids and their underpaid teachers pretending to give a shit about what he was talking about. He hated these things but it was his turn in the rotation, his sacred patrols divided up amongst the other rangers. His throat hurt from talking and he skipped lunch because some fucking fake hippie mom thought poison ivy was a great thing to put in her tea.

All of his coworkers were already replaced with the graveyard crew, mostly college kids needing the extra money. One kid was ready at Tyler's desk lazily spinning in his chair a thick cloud of fruit-scented air spewing from his lips.

"Oh man I didn't even know you were still here"

"I would be out the door right now if you would move so I can get my shit." The blonde wheeled back enough for him to slip his hands in one of the draws to grab his keys "And please John I'm begging you, no sex on my desk."

"But the bathroom is free game right?"

"You're disgusting, who in the world could resist such a spectacular encounter with you?"

"Harsh" Checking to make sure all his stuff was accounted for Tyler left, a brunette teen slipping by him on his way out, no doubt his coworkers' object of affection and horniness. He drove his beat up old truck by muscle memory alone, the vehicle easily handled the rough terrain. From the number of cars parked in the garage, everyone had beaten him home not surprising when you could drive on nice paved roads and not over rocks and hills. He didn't even bother parking neatly, partly blocking Evan in but that's a problem for a different day. Now he needed food, a shower, and his bed. Maybe a few quick kisses from Craig then a few longer ones.

Making his way to the kitchen he smelt the man before he even rounded the corner sat upon the counter, boxers showing off soft thighs, one of Tyler's shirts hanging low revealing one pale shoulder. Dark circles under his eyes, body sagged with exhaustion and he was still the most beautiful being Tyler has ever seen. Another smell tickled his nose, sour and musty worse than the dead raccoon he had to fish out of the gutter at the station.

"You look like shit" Tyler mentally kicked himself, of course, that would be the first thing that came out of his stupid mouth. Thankfully the other didn't seem to mind flashing him a small smile that made him look downright adorable but to be fair he could be knee deep in dog shit and Tyler would still think he was adorable. "What no welcome home kiss?"

"God you're so needy" Craig held out his hand which he gladly took, letting himself be pulled between those unmarked thighs. Even with the other sitting on the counter Tyler was still a good few inches taller so he bent until they were eye to eye. He watched those pools of greenish blue roll when Craig realized that he wasn't moving any closer. Fingers lightly touched his face, nails scratching over rough beard hair a kiss pressed to his chin feather soft then another to his cheek. With each kiss pressed to his skin the hole in his chest started to fill once again. Although the gesture was sweet and full of unspoken emotion Tyler grew hungry for more, his omega should be labeled as a drug. Tyler stepped closer, rough hands yanking on his thighs until they were pressed together, groin to groin, chest to chest.  
  
" **Don't move** " Tyler ran his nose up the expanse of Craig's neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail across the fluttering pulse he found there. The skin warm and salty under his tongue, already showing signs of irritation from his beard, he pressed a kiss right where the caramel smell was the strongest. But kisses weren't enough, he wanted bruises and teeth marks, he wanted people to know that this little feisty omega was his. That fucking smell hit him again, it almost made him gag but it was gone just as fast as it came. Shrugging it off he sucked a hickey on the pale neck in front of him, then another, and finally it hit him. An alpha, the revolting fucking smell was the scent of another on _his mate._ He needed to calm down but fuck he could feel himself growing more jealous as the seconds ticked by.

Tyler ran his tongue over his teeth, they were still dull not yet the razor-sharp points he teased Craig with earlier. He trailed his hands up pale thighs rubbing circles over the flesh, climbing higher and higher until both where cradling Craig's head. One hand tangled in blonde hair the other holding his chin peach fuzz tickling his hand. Slowly he tilted his head back forcing the other to submit, his good little omega not even bothering to put up a fight. Just like the night before a thought popped into his lust filled brain, it was risky but if he didn't fuck up then the payoff would leave them both stated.

They held that position Tyler staring at the man at his mercy, Craig breathing hard eyes shut, a blush that started from his cheeks and worked its way down his hidden torso. The hands holding the edge of the counter were white in their effort to stay there and Tyler couldn't help but grind their erections together. Craig's hips gave slight jerks like he was holding himself back from full-on dry humping him. And fuck if it wasn't hot. Unable to stop himself Tyler laughed, delighted that he could make the other almost come apart from barely touching him.

"T-Tyler."

"Yes? Tell me what you want sweetheart. Come on, do you want this to end like last night? Tell daddy what you want." Just like the night before he could see the war raging in his mate face, but he wanted, _needed_ , to hear just how much Craig wanted him. Tyler rolled his hips again, not even bothering to stop the moan that tumbled from his lips, god one of them was going to break tonight and he was determined for it to not be him.

"I-I...can you-" Tears slipped from Craig's closed eyes his throat working hard to swallow his long-held pride.

"I'll give you the fucking moon if you asked for it. You can do it, baby, just tell me what you want. **Open that pretty little mouth and tell your alpha what you want**." Craig faced pinched like he was in pain, a sob escaping that sweet mouth.

"Fuck-k me. please god Tyler"

"Good girl." Tyler attacked his neck with gusto biting at the scent gland with dull teeth hard enough to bruise but not to break the skin, a thin line he would like to cross one day. When he was satisfied with his pseudo bond mark, he pushed the other down flat on the counter. He didn't care if they were in the kitchen, that he could hear the sounds of the pack playing games just one floor above them, that someone could walk in on them at any moment. He tore off the boxers hiding his omega from his view, the protest dying in the other's throat when his heated erection met the cold air. His thighs were covered in caramel scented slick and without shame Tyler buried his face right between them, licking the clear substance.

"Fuck baby you taste so good." He lapped him clean, losing himself in the tiny moans and gasps from above him. He was right the slick was like caramel but so much sweeter like he was drinking straight sugar "Have you ever got eaten out before?"

"N-No. You're my f-first" Tyler movements screeched to a halt, there was no way, he couldn't mean that.

"First alpha?"

"First anything." Tyler had to squeeze his cock to stop himself from cumming right then and there. Fuck, he was the first to touch his omega and he would be the last if he had anything to say about it.

"Don't worry daddy will take real good care you of you." Tyler grabbed his thighs and pushed them up, revealing that pink ring of muscles that he would knot one day, fill with his seed, but not today. Today he wanted to make his mate cum just from his mouth, his little squirming, moaning mess needed his undivided attention. Without much warning, he went to work.

-=-

Craig was burning up, so much hotter than any heat he had ever experienced, if this is what he was to expect every time they fucked then he would burn himself out, burst into a ball of flames like a dying star. He wasn't proud of his begging but fuck he should have done it a lot sooner, the moist heat of Tyler's tongue danced inside him, licking, sucking, driving him mad. He knew he was being loud but the noises were dragged out of him, Tyler merciless in his endeavor to drive him head first into blindingly bright orgasm.

He was almost bent in half, his knees just shy of touching his chest the position pulling awkwardly on his exercise sore muscles.

"You think you can hold yourself open for me?" He nodded reaching down to replace Tyler's hands with his own, he was embarrassed, humiliated, and so fucking turned on. Tyler knew every button to press, how hard to push him without breaking him "So pretty. Are you my pretty slut Craig?" he nodded again, a sharp pain shot through him when Tyler slapped him across the face "Use your words"

"I'm your pretty slut" Tyler growled in agreement, a finger tracing over his hole, dipping in ever so slightly.

"So if you are my pretty slut then why is some other alpha's scent all over you? Don't think that I didn't notice the second I walked through the door." Fuck, Craig thought he was safe, he showered for 15 minutes after their little game of hide and seek, wore Tyler's clothes to mask it a bit more even sprayed some of that odor neutralizer that Jon had. He opened his mouth to respond but Tyler thrust his finger in him all the way to the last knuckle. He didn't get a chance to breathe before it was pulling out and thrusting back in at a punishing speed. "I'm waiting."

"H-He grabbed me, fuck, but I pushed him a-away, oh right there, please. Knocked his teeth o-out, Tyler harder please, and kicked him in the face." Tyler bumped his prostate making him see stars, it was hard but he stuttered his way through his explanation, the finger not once letting up its pace. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have Tyler's dick in him, he could barely handle a single finger but fuck he wanted to try.

"You are mine you hear me? No one is going to touch you ever again, you'll smell like me and only me. I will kill anyone who dares touch what's mine." Craig's mind was starting to short circuit, he couldn't make sense of the words being said to him. He forced himself to meet the finger in him, he was close, so close. Long rough fingers grabbed his previously ignored cock, jerking him once, twice before the bubbling pleasure on his gut ran through him. His body locked up, spine arching, unable to stop himself he screamed out his pleasure painting his borrowed shirt with streaks of white, a bit of spunk getting on his chin.

Slowly the finger withdrew, the shocks of overstimulation shot down his spine. Tyler pulled him up, licking the cum from his chin  
  
"I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, would you let me do that baby? Stuff that throat fill of my dick, come all over your face." Craig whined when his dick gave a twitch, yes he wanted that. He was climbing off the counter as fast as his bone-weary body would let him. Tyler undid his pants just enough to pull out his dick, giving it a slow stroke. It was perfect, long, thick with a slight curve. Craig licked at the pearl of precum that slipped from the tip, uncaring of the salty taste. Tyler shoved his dick between his lips, the stretch already making his eyes water. A hand cupped the back of his head, the other still on Tyler's dick guiding the rest of it in Craig's mouth.  
  
"Look at you, my pretty little slut taking my dick so good, like you were made for it." Inch by inch he slipped into Craig's mouth, the warm cavern almost sending him over the edge. Craig tried not to gag has Tyler's head brush his throat, his jaw hurt from the thickness but he thought it was the best feeling in the world. Tyler slowly pulled out, Craig quickly filled his lungs because he was back, pushing back in. He couldn't tell how long he was on his knees for with Tyler slowing face fucking him, the alphas hands on both sides of his head holding him still.  
  
"Take a big breath" Tyler pulled all the way out, his shiny head making streaks across Craig's cheek, returning after Craig took a few ragged breaths. Unlike before he didn't waste time going slow, snapping his hips forward, forcing Craig to take him all at once. "Swallow for me, baby" Craig did, it hurt as his body tried to take the abstraction deeper "Fuck, keep going, just like that. You look so good like this, only for me to see, me to taste, me to fuck. Come on, almost-" Tyler pulled out, dick jerking as he painted streaks of white on the omega face, a low groan escaping as he milked himself dry, it was the hottest thing Craigs ever saw. Thick fingers wiped through the mess on his face before pushing themselves into his mouth, he wrinkled his nose as he licked them clean. Tyler kept going until it was all gone, his dick twitching a few times like it was trying to get hard again. A murmured curse passed through Tyler's lips before he was on his knees with Craig, mouth crashing into the other. The alpha tasted himself on Craig's tongue and he made it his life mission to map out every corner of this mouth. Tyler's stomach growled and he shrugged the hunger away, muffling Craigs laugh with his tongue.  
  
"Hungry?" Craig pulled away almost laughing again when Tyler's stomach growled again.

"Shut up"  
  
Three sandwiches later Tyler had Craig pinned under his weight, both of them ignoring the smaller man's erection. Curled together in Craig's bed Tyler told him of the deer that gave birth behind the station and the dumbass teen that tried to pet the newborn, the station had to order another medkit. Craig talked about all the horror movies Jon made him watch and the Brian and Brock rumor going around the house. As they talked he ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, the alpha's head right over his heart pressing kisses to his chest every so often. Tyler's voice became a pleasant whisper in the back of his head, wrapped up in the warmth and smell of his mate sleep came easy, nice and safe in his alphas arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I speed wrote half of this right before work so I hope it wasn't crap.  
> -Okra


	4. And War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its almost been a month. Sorry this one is a bit short  
> -Okra

Craig woke to an empty but still warm bed, his mind still fogged with sleep, the sun not even peeking over the horizon. His room was barer than usual, the piles of dirty clothes in the corner were gone, along with the new stuff from yesterday. His borrowed books that he as yet to finish neatly stacked by the door which was cracked open. The pressure of his bladder made itself known and with more effort than he cared to exert he was in the bathroom, he moved on autopilot. Flushing the toilet, washing his hands, then splashing water on his face. With one hand trying to scrub away his tiredness he reached for his suppressants with the other in its usual place next to the sink.

His hand met the smooth empty surface of the counter where he was sure that were supposed to be. Now with more than two brain cells working he first noticed that all of his things were gone, and second, that his clothes and lack thereof were changed. The soft cotton shorts were obviously Tyler's, what would have been knee level for the alpha was almost shin level for him.

His shirt had mysteriously disappeared through the night, his torso was absolutely covered in bite marks and bruises that he was sure he did not fall asleep with. There were a few littering his collarbones, a trail that started from the left side of his neck down the middle of his chest and disappeared under the shorts, each bruise darker than the last. With a shaky hand, he pulled down his shorts and sure enough there were more around his groin and inner thighs.

"Tyler!"

"What?" The alpha appeared in the doorway, already dressed for the day a smirk gracing his lips, bastard.

"What do you mean what? What did you do to me?" Tyler just rolled his eyes unconcerned that Craig looked like he got attacked by a horde of angry bees. Too busy with looking at the absolute mess that was his chest Craig didn't notice Tyler's closeness until the man was hovering over his shoulder, eyes staring at bruised skin.

"I like this one the best" Tyler slowly turned his head to the right and Craig almost screamed all over again. The skin over his scent gland was ruined, unlike the pink and red marks that seemed to already be fading, these were dark purple like it was put there, again and again, to make sure it would last longer. Through the bruises, he saw hints of teeth marks. He looked like a train wreck.

"Oh my god. This will take forever to heal" He buried his head in his hands, unable to look at himself any longer, he was embarrassed (horrified), there was no way he could cover this up. He felt Tyler step closer, a hand traced the line from his waist to his neck, his thumb digging harshly into his abused gland.

"Yeah, that was kind of the point." Craig slapped the hand away even though the touch made his knees weak and blood burn hotter.

"Don't think just because we slept together means you can do stuff like this! I look like a freaking slut that got passed around at some frat party!"

"Whatever, just help me carry the rest of your stuff."

"Carry it where?"

"To our place."

"What?"

"Our apartment" Tyler grabbed the stack of books by the door and he followed crossing his arms to try to hide from any unfortunate soul that was up this early.

"And please tell me all-powerful alpha why can't I stay in my own room?" Craig was trailing behind Tyler as they climbed the stairs, their activities the night before still left him slightly sluggish, he was barely able to pull himself out of the bed let alone carry anything. He didn't really complain though, the heavy stack of literature made Tyler's arms flex, the muscles bulging under his loose fitting tee shirt.

"Because if I have to crawl out of that bed one more time I am going to lose my fucking mind. Plus unlike a certain miniature omega, I don't like sleeping _in_ the floor." Tyler shouldered a door open and the smell of sunlight and warmth surrounded him. The taller man dropped the stack of books on the coffee table of his living room. The space, like Tyler, was big. The living room had a decent gaming set up though nothing like to one in the shared space outside but still impressive, a worn couch that has seen better days, and a large bookshelf that was filled to the brim with movies, games, and books. A small kitchenette sat in the corner the small fridge was covered with pictures of Tyler and the pack, mostly candid shots while their eyes were screwed shut in laughter, a few from what looked like a wedding, one of Tyler and a woman holding each other tightly and smiling at the camera.

"First it's not in the floor its a bed in the floor second we all can't be big lumbering giants like yourself, third you've only slept in it once that's hardly enough time to get used to it! And we don't have to sleep in the same bed you know? I am more than capable of falling asleep on my own." Even as he spoke Craig was already surveying the rest of what his new space offered, an office armed with a monstrous computer and a cluttered desk, movie posters and small trinkets lined the walls.

A sizable bathroom, his missing toiletries lined the edge of the black granite counter, the room smelled like bleach, cleaning supplies were hastily shoved under the sink. The glass door of the shower was still wet with steam but the Jacuzzi tub drew his attention, they would become fast friends.

"If you think that I'm going to spend any more time away from that plump ass than I have to then you're as stupid as you are pretty" Craig shot a glare at his back as he entered another room, Tyler's bedroom had not been cleaned like the other rooms but that made that mouthwatering scent ten times stronger. His new clothes were already hung up in the closet, shoes neatly tucked into a shoe rack. The four-poster bed took up most of the room, the blue sheets rumpled and flung to the side from Tyler's rush to work the day before.

"Tyler I am a man, so stop calling me pretty" Curiously satisfied he returned to the man still in the living room who was currently making space on the bookshelf for Craig's things and for some reason it made his heart stutter. Alphas were so territorial, their bold personalities demanded space, their presences filled every corner of whatever room they were in but here was Tyler shoving his things aside to make room for him. Wanting him there, allowing him to exist in a space that the alpha claimed as his own.

"You could have fooled me. Your hair is long and soft, curves in all the right places, and you damn near cream yourself when we kiss." Craig rolled his eyes as he threw himself on the couch more than happy to let the other do all the work, he has gotten quite a lot of things done while Craig was sleeping so why interfere now?

"You're such a fucking knothead"

"We are going to have to do something about that mouth before I fuck a child into you"

"I'm sorry to say this Tyler but to actually get me pregnant you must first but your dick in something that isn't my mouth."

"Listen here you mouthy bitch I would fuck that tight little ass of yours all damn day if I could, but I thought I would be a gentleman and wait awhile, how dare I try to be considerate for once."

"You a gentleman? Could have fooled me" Craig gestured to his damaged torso with a raised brow but Tyler ignored him, eyes hard and lips pressed together in a slight frown.

"I want you to be sure about this, once I have you I'm not letting you go. I am a selfish man and a more selfish alpha you would be tied to me forever."

"Good" Craig crossed the room to press a kiss to Tyler's bearded cheek, lingering there for a few seconds breathing in his scent before settling back on the ground "My heat is coming up and I think I know just the person to ask to be there with me"

"Fuck, baby, don't say shit like that. We have to be presentable in a few hours" Despite his words Tyler latched onto his neck bringing a new bruise to the surface

"Anything I should be concerned about?" Craig was learning to love the attention the other gave to his neck, the vulnerable expanse of skin that he would only show Tyler and Evan both of them his alphas. But Tyler would be the only one to do this, to nibble and suck so hard on the flesh that it almost broke the skin.

"An over glorified barbecue, nothing too big. Now go shower before I maul you." Tyler gently shoved him away satisfied with his work but the fire in Craig was already burning, just a few kisses and he could already feel his cock stirring. His hands found the edge of his shorts, discarding them without finesse but the pained groan the alpha let out was more than enough to convince him that the other didn't care for flare. "Fucking tease" The door opened and closed Tyler's muttering about omega's being too sexy for their own good following him out.

The hot water stung the patchwork of bruises along his body but it was heaven for his sore muscles. He took his time massaging his joints, working out the random aches and pains that came being alive. Twenty minutes later he was clean, dressed, and more awake than what the current time called for, the sun had started to peak over the landscape the soft orange glow over the trees was breathtaking. Tyler didn't have the wall-length window that he had to grow accustomed to but the small planes of glass could open and Craig was thankful for the fresh air.

With nothing better to do he picked up where Tyler left off, fitting his personal items wherever he could, and he may have raided the closet for a hoodie not that it would help the amalgamation of bruises on his neck. Halfway through his mission, he heard the tiny running steps of the children that somehow have taken a liking to him, he blamed it more on the soothing smell of omega rather than his less than stunning personality. Teddy had seemed wary of him at first choosing to stick close to his own mother while Pria seemed more at ease in Anthony's or Brock's presence.  
  
"Mr. Craig!" Teddy and Pria burst through Tyler's door uncaring that it was only 9 in the morning and most of the others in the house might still be sleep. Tiny feet stomping over to him a child attached to each leg, small arms wrapped around his thighs, little feet finding purchase on his own "We are running today! Daddy said we can change right after breakfast!" Pria face was red with excitement and Teddy was practically vibrating out of his skin.  
  
"Oh really?" It was hard but he continued his work albeit at a much slower pace.  
  
"Yup and everyone is coming over! Papa is already making really good smelling meats and Brocky lets us wrestle with him."  
  
"Will you play with us, Mr. Craig?" He looked down at the pair, large innocent eyes pleading with him and he would have had to be made of steel to say no

"Of course, after breakfast."

As it turned out breakfast was a mix of a handful of Cheerios and granola bars and surprisingly the whole pack was milling about despite the earliness. Anthony and Brock were dashing back and forth on the first floor arms full of fresh bedding and pillows, Scotty was half asleep shucking corn in the dining room, Daithi and Lui were (badly) baking cookies with a determined Brian who was frosting a cake, Ryan and Bryce were arranging table and chairs outside, and Evan standing in front of a massive grill spatula in one hand and coffee in the other. Craig looked at the two wolf children pulling him outside, he was clearly on babysitting duty. 

* * *

After he had sufficiently tired out both pups in a very long game of tag he had put them down for a nap under the shade of the porch, fluffy blankets and pillows cushioning their little bodies. The smell of a roaring barbecue and warm weather reminded him of a half-forgotten memory, his father slowing roasting seasoned chicken while his mother made lemonade. Before puberty, before he had to worried about heats, mates, and pills, before all of it. His parents may have loved him back then before he presented as an omega, or that's what he tells himself. 

"Earth to Craig!"

"Uh?"

"I've been calling you for a while man. Are you okay? I can smell your anxiousness from here." He knew Evan meant well but this wasn't something he wanted to talk about, ever. So he drew attention to matters that were at hand.

"How many people are we expecting exactly?"  
  
"Oh well, we got the largest private land out of everyone around here so pretty much everyone. There's Sark's pack, Adam's, and the rest of our own so maybe 24 give or take. Not the mention most of them are hungry, hungry wolves that eat enough for three people to begin with." Craig nervousness must have been right on display because Evan hurried to his next sentence. "You don't have to mingle if you don't want to Craig, this is such a big thing we just sprung on you and we're not expecting you to take this in stride. It's okay to skip this, Tyler can skip this too if you want, you guys could watch really bad movies or something." Evan was giving him an out, the thought of being around all those people made his skin crawl but he wanted to be a part of this pack, the let everyone know that the things in his past wouldn't affect his future. He didn't want to be a scared little omega anymore.  
  
"It's alright, it can't be that bad right?"

"Um, sure."

-=-

God, he was such an idiot for thinking he was ready for this. Just shy of an hour later Craig was regretting every major and minor life decision he has ever made. He watched as the first cars pulled into the drive, creeping ever closer to the house from his place curled next to Pria. The doors swung open and if he was ever questioned he would flat out deny that he did not focus on the rise and fall of Teddy's chest just to avoid looking at the new guest. Nope. He just wanted to make sure they were safe.

"Jesus this ride kills my back"

"And I'll be there when it does Maxy."

"Well slap my ass and call me a whore look who it is!" Anthony came barreling out the house full tilt, tripping over his sprawled form and from the sounds of it tackled some poor unsuspecting person.

"Whoa man baby on broad here"

"Ah Adam early like always"

"It's either be early or hear everyone bitch about not eating." Craig tried to even out his heart rate, trying to at least project the illusion that he was calm and not on the verge of some sort of freak out. Something warm and wet flicked across his knee right, a yelp slipping out before he could think to stop it. A skinny brown and black dog stared back at him large ears making him look extremely innocent.

"Rex no! We talked about this, no licking!" An olive-skinned man pulled the puppy back by its collar "Sorry we're still trying to train him"

"It's okay, just wasn't expecting it is all."

"My mate likes to spoil him rotten and he's mommy's little prince so he usually gets away with it. Anthony, this monster is Rex, and the instigator to all of this is Steven" Anthony pointed over to where other Anthony and who he assumed to be Steven were wrestling and whether it was on purpose or not it seemed the human had the upper hand at the moment.

"Craig"  He stood and offered his hand and the man politely took it. The two sharing pleasantries before Rex fought against the hold on his collar. The previously victorious Steven was now completely pinned under Anthony's hold careful of the slightly protruding baby bump.

"And that's my cue to break this up before they really start going at it." Anthoney joined the fray knocking the beta off the human and soon they were all rolling on the ground Rex running around in excited circles, no one even spared them a glance.

"Craig it's good to see you again" Sheriff Montoya jogged over to him another dog trailing behind, unlike Rex the husky seemed somewhat trained but just as cute.

"Sheriff Montoya-"

"Max"

"Max it's only been a day" A look of confusion crosses the Sheriff's face before he blinks a few times in realization.

"Has it really? Seems like so much has happened since then."  And Craig couldn't agree more. In just a few short days his life has seemed to take a complete 180. He went from having nothing and trusting almost no one to having everything he could ever want plus more.

"From what I've heard your alpha is a kind man." Kind wasn't the exact words Anthony used to describe Adam, it was more along the lines of "sneaky" and "cunning" but kind was implied.

"He's a Beta actually." Craig glanced at the man talking to Evan, he looked like an average alpha. Brown eyes caught his own, he could see mischief and intelligence swirling in those dark pools. A deadly combination for sure.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Its fine most people can't really tell when it comes to Adam."

"I don't want this to sound rude or anything but how does it work? With him being a beta and still leading a pack?" Craig tried not to sound too offensive, he has never heard of a beta leading a pack before. And to be completely honest he didn't think they could, there was something about an alpha's presence that put people at ease but it seems like Adam has overcome that hurdle just fine.

"Come on Craig we're not gonna bite, well Steven might but relax. It's actually the reason why it's just the four of us for now. Adam is one of the strongest people I know, he's crafty and smart as a whip. Every year a snot-nosed young Alpha tries to challenge him and every year he wins, he lets people think the worst about him. That he's weak or not as dangerous because he's a beta and he uses their short shortsightedness against them."

"Does it bother you to take orders from him?"

"Not at all." Max leaned in closer his voice dropping in volume "I think you should try it out on Tyler, in private, if you get my meaning." As if summoned Tyler was there, beer in hand offering Max a hearty handshake.

"Chatting up my man Max?"

"Not at all." The two alphas slipped into a quiet conversion Tyler holding Craig close to his side. Soon more cars started to arrive, more people, wolf and human alike, filled the yard and tables. Alpha Sark was a nice man if not a bit intimidating but his wife was more than happy to swat at her husband to keep him in line. Their children were a bit younger than Teddy and Pria but they didn't seem to mind, rolling around in the grass. Sark's pack was smaller than he imagined, just his family and his second, but he didn't seem to mind, happy with the few people he had. The excitement and fear that had mixed in his gut was all but gone, he had the chance of meeting new people in a place where he was most safe. He knew that the pack will never let harm come to him if they can avoid it but the 'if's and 'but's were always there.

"Go mingle, I'll be back in a few." Tyler looked like he really didn't want to leave and to be honest Craig didn't want him to but Evan was sending him glares. The leaders and their seconds were all gathered by the house obviously waiting for Tyler to join them. Before he could say anything Tyler was already pushing him in Daithi's direction most of his pack gathered around the third. The man looked extremely uncomfortable being left in charge even with Lui' stroking his back he was still rigid as a board, eyes darting around on the lookout for danger. 

Craig took the first empty chair to he saw sandwiched between Brock and Scotty the two going head to head in a game of Uno. 

"Luke, Genay this is Craig, Lui, and Brian guys this is my brother and his mate." Jon all but shouted from across the table. The two looked nothing alike, Luke was tall and muscular with long bread taking up most of his face while Jonathan was short, slim and his clean-shaven skin was pale where Luke's was sun-kissed. Genay looked much like her mate fit and very attractive, they made quite the couple.  
  
"Who's ready for Ultimate Uno!" The series of groans that erupted around him should have warned Craig of the absolute nonsense that was about to ensue. Ultimate Uno consists of 5 decks shuffled into one pile, it was a vicious free for all. At one point Craig had over 50 cards in his hands from an unfortunate round of piled up plus fours. It was without a doubt the most fun he's had in years. Mrs. Stak flung a pebble at Steven after he skipped her for the third time in a row, Max mocked Jon's stutter when he tried to trash talk Ryan but fumbled his sentence halfway through, and Brock let out painful grunts that were quickly dubbed as a moose mating call.

No one really thought about the inconspicuous car that made its way up the drive, all of them thinking it was some part of a pack that was late to the party. That was until Jon was trying to climb over the table and would have succeeded if Luke didn't hold him back.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here hoochie?" The blonde woman exuded ALPHA, her head held high and walk had an uneasy purpose to it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Brian pull Pria closer from where she had been drawing next to him, his alpha instincts were probably going haywire from the unexpected visitor.  
  
"I just came to see old friends Jon, I am still officially apart of this pack." Daithi watched the woman closely but did nothing to stop her approach, conflicted about what he should do.

"Like hell you are!" Jon was more than ready to fight, his nails grew sharp gouging out pieces of the wooded table as he tried to struggle out of his brothers hold.

"Oh Jon, still thinking that you have an actual say in Alpha matters? We all know that the final decision lies with Evan and Tyler and I think that at least one of them will miss me" The growl that Jonathan let put shook Craig to the core, he had never heard a sound so incredibly hateful.

"Enough both of you! Why did you come back, Kelly?" Daithi tried to ease the ever-growing tension but the situation was clearly too far off to salvage. Whatever bad blood was between the two was still there, festering like an infected wound.

"Like I said I'm visiting old friends"

"Well no one wants to see you" Jon struggling increased ten fold and Brock shot a wary look toward his stomach every time it dug too harshly into the table.

"Oh I'm sure Tyler might think differently"

"I'm sure he won't! Reality check Trick life doesn't stop when you walk out of a relationship!"

" **Quiet!** " Jonathan's mouth clicked shut and Luke finally yanked him back into his seat, Daithi's eyes were blood red, his tolerance for their bickering reaching its peak. The third shot Jon a guilty look, regretting the fact that he just ordered him into silence "Let's wait for Evan to get back yeah?" Jon let out a snarl and ripped himself away from the pack stomping off into the forest Luke on his heels.

"Jon!" Craig stood to follow the other omega drawing the attention of Kelly not even five feet away. Once again he felt eyes crawling over his body like insects, looking for a weakness to exploit. And she found one in the shape of Tyler's hickies on his neck, glossed lips pulling back in a wicked smile.  
  
"Finally got another slutty omega?" She addressed the question to a fuming Daithi but Craig answered

"Excuse me?"

"I bet he spreads legs for anyone who gives him a second glance. Do you pass him around the house? A wet hole just ready to be stuffed with anyone's cock? Was two not enough?" Craig faced burned with embarrassment, the words making him burn in anger. Similar words that made him hide in the fucking shack, made him withdraw on himself, made him want to be anything other than the omega he was. No fuck that, not again.

"What the fuck is your problem lady?!" He rounded on her, if this was anything like the problem between her and Jon he could understand the urge to rip her fucking face off.

"So little omega who do you belong to?" The back of her hand caressed his cheek and he slapped it away as hard as he could, momentarily satisfied with the flash of pain in her eyes before it was overtaken by anger.

"I don't belong to anyone!"

"Well, this says otherwise" Her manicured hand grabbed the collar of his hoodie pulling him close, fingers gripped tightly in his hair trying to force his head back. He snarled fighting against the hold unwilling to submit to the bitch. He clawed at the hand holding him close to no avail, he felt pieces of hair rip from his skull as she tugged again, the smell of iron drifted from his scalp but he refused to budge. Her face was inches from his own, this close he could swear he's seen her before, his frenzied mind couldn't place her "It looks like you need more training"

"Remove your hands before _I RIP THEM OFF!_ " Craig almost wept when he heard Tyler's roar, scrambling back frantically until Tyler yanked him into his broad chest, one clawed hand pressed against his stomach pinning him in place blue eyes melted into red, lips pulled back showing long sharp teeth, his chest vibrating with a deep threatening growl. Craig could taste his anger for the women, for the way she dared to bare her teeth at his omega, the way she spat those words in his face.

"David what the fuck is going on?!" Evan scooped up his pup from Lui's shaking hold, Mrs. Sark also had both her young ones in her arms Max's arm wrapped around her shoulders and Steven cradled the bump under his shirt both dogs protecting the pregnant omega. Unknowingly they were all prepared for a fight, the children were secured their protectors ready to run at a moments notice. The few alphas among them positioning themselves between everyone else and the danger, he even caught the glimpse of the handle of a switchblade disappearing back into Brock's pocket.  
  
As Daithi started to rattle off what happened Tyler retreated back into the house pushing Craig with him. The alpha forced him up the stairs, impatient little shoves making him move faster when his speed was deemed too slow soon both of them were in Tyler's apartment, their apartment. Tyler pacing the length of the living room, eyes darting to Craig every few seconds to make sure he was still there. Tyler growled again the sound bouncing off cream-colored walls, the omega settling on the comfy overstuffed couch once again.  
  
"Tyler, come here" Craig was actually surprised when the alpha dropped to his knees in front of him, eyes returning to normal but anger still swirling in them. Craig cradled his face between his hands placing a kiss to his wrinkled forehead, he still felt like shit and all he wanted to do was push the whole thing out of his mind but it was hard to do when Tyler looked like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Craig pressed another kiss to the corner of a still frowning mouth, thumbs stroking the smooth skin under his eyes.  
  
Tyler let omega do what he pleased, peppering kisses to his face and whispering praises in his hairline. Salted caramel filled his lungs as Craig scented him, rubbing their faces together in a desperate attempt to calm him. Hazel eyes met his own a small frown graced Craig's lips. Tyler cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over down-turned lips and he quickly realized that he never wanted to see a frown on his omegas face ever again. Craig nuzzled into the large palm kissing the center of it, Tyler's heart clenched at the action. He swore he could see little hearts in the air as he continued to stare at the little omega, the need to possess him was replaced with a need to protect and care for. Tyler really didn't know what changed, every moment his mind was overtaken by thoughts of this beautiful creature. He wanted to come home to this man, to hold a pup in his arms that smelt like salted caramel, to tease him until his face was red, to laugh, cry, and argue with him. He had never felt like this with anyone else and maybe just maybe he could have something that is his and his alone, he would deal with Kelly later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my soul, this feels like the middle of this whole adventure but we'll see about that, also sorry for typos  
> -Okra


	5. Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong its that time again folks. It's a bit short.  
> -Okra

"Fuck, dammit, Jon will you stop for one goddamn second?" His pleas fall on deaf ears like they always did when Jon got in this type of mood. Luke thanked the heavens that his brother didn't transform, even on two feet he was fast it would have been impossible for him to keep up with a four-legged version of Jon. "Delirious stop!" 

"Don't call me that!" A sharp claw is pointed in his direction just inches from digging into his chest but they finally stopped.

"Then stop acting like we're back on the streets fighting for our fucking lives! You can't just throw a tantrum and run off, you have a pup dammit, a family!" Since they found each other all those years ago broken and starving their fights were always the same. Jon was hot-headed, easily losing himself to his anger and making rash decisions that usually ended up with them fighting their way out of a nasty spot of trouble and Luke would be there to help pull him out of his exasperated state. Somewhere along the way he shared the responsibility with Evan and he was thankful, a particularly appalling scar on his shoulder was proof enough that even Luke wasn't completely safe from his brother's wrath.

"Don't you think I know that? I was there when they had to cut him out of me, but I don't want him to see me like this. To see that his mother, their mother is a monster!" Jon took a swipe that a nearby tree, chunks of bark flying through the air but the damage did nothing to calm him down.

"We aren't the people that we use to be and you know that. So don't let some uppity bitch tell you otherwise because the last time I checked she doesn't hold a rank in one of the most well-known packs in Los Santos, you do." Even as he spoke Luke could feel the smooth warm metal of his gun tucked inside his waistband, warmed by his body heat. It was true they didn't have to struggle anymore, wonder where they were going to sleep or how they were going to eat but some things you can't let go. Luke still carried his gun like it was the only thing that stood between the brothers and death, but he no longer reached for it when things got heated and when he didn't leave the house for days on end it wasn't from fear but laziness.

He heard a large intake of air and Luke readied himself from another bout of screaming but nothing came. Instead, Jon was turned in the opposite direction frantically scanning the area around them before sending him a puzzled look.

"I thought I heard something."

"Good or bad?" Jon raised a finger to his mouth and tilted his head to the side, Luke calmed his heart as best he could, his breathing quiet and slow. Jon waved him to follow, picking his way quietly over the forest floor. The air carried the unmistakable scent of blood that got stronger the more they walked, it wasn't uncommon for hunters to track deer into their territory but Luke couldn't remember if they ever got this close before. Jon stopped so abruptly that they collided, he was a head taller than his brother so he didn't even have to move for him to see what the other was staring at. 

On the ground was Marcel, his body torn apart by wolves, each mark was placed in a way that missed any major artery but was no doubt painful. Carmel skin was covered in bruises and from the look of his forearms and hands, he fought hard. Split knuckled caked in so much blood that is formed red gloves around his hands, his right leg was a bleeding mess a deep gash ran from his thigh down to his ankle his pant leg a deep brown color from the drying blood. One of his arms hung limply at his side, lower than the other clearly pulled out of his socket. 

Even in his state, Marcel smiled the action opening some cuts on his lips and put bloodstained teeth on display.

"Holy fuck!" 

"S-Scotty?" There were bruises around his neck and arms and suddenly Luke found that he couldn't look at the man anymore. He tried not to think about the pain he was in. He could hear that Marcel was having trouble breathing, a wet rattle that sounded painful, he was sweating buckets like he was in a sauna, eyes slightly unfocused and cloudy. Jon howled, the noise nowhere near as loud as it would have been if he transformed but the others would no doubt hear it. In the distance, there was an answer, the loud howl no doubt Evan concerned about the call.

"Okay yeah sure but we need to get you to a hospital first." As carefully as they dared they picked him up, Luke shouldering most of his weight. The walk back the house wasn't far but it felt like ages, Marcel skin was on fire but he didn't let a single sound escape his mouth even if his face was contorted in pain.

If they weren't holding him they would have missed the quiet "Too late" Marcel whispered under his breath and it was heartbreaking when neither of them corrected him. As soon as they stepped out the trees Scotty screamed, the sound was pure anguish.

"Baby, oh god, what happened to you." Scotty was there in a heartbeat, hands in front of him like he wanted to touch his mate but was too scared to do so. Marcel, on the other hand, had no problem raising a shaking hand and pulling him in close by his shirt. Marcel pressed a searing kiss the Scotty's nearly gone bite, unintentionally smearing blood on his mates skin.

"See you one last time" Jon slipped from under Marcel's hanging arm to catch scared Teddy shaken by his howl. The limb dropped like it was made of lead but the beta either didn't feel it or didn't care his face still buried in Scott's neck.

Lycanthropy was something you were born with, a dormant rare gene that some people carried around most of their lives without knowing. If two people with the gene had a child there was a higher risk of them being a werewolf but that wasn't the only way to become one of them. As rare as it is someone can experience a mutation under the right conditions if a person with the gene was put under extreme stress their body would try to protect itself. Most cases happened in relation to p.o.w's, victims of assault, and people with p.t.s.d but the survival rate was staggeringly low. It was like an infection, rapidly spreading through the body and human and were genes would fight for control and if the human genes won then the body would burn itself up, killing both the infection and the host. But in the slim chance that the were genes won, the person would experience three days of nothing but pain as their body went through the change of a lifetime.

Scotty knew all of this from when he was a boy and his teacher drilled it into his head. The world felt like it was closing in on him, dark tendrils swam in his vision as his head turned into static. 

=-=-

The bar wasn't in the best shape, too many werewolf brawls and not a big enough budget to fix every single bent metal chair or holes in the plaster but 407 was his baby. The sign for the bar was long gone, the faded outline of it was a strange white spot that didn't quite fit in with the dirt and grime of the rest of the building. The owner wasn't too happy when Scotty proposed to lean into the name with no actual signage most of their customers just referred to the dimly lit bar by the address but it made sense and they didn't have money to replace the sign anyway so why try?

Scotty spent many long nights and early morning turning the space into a somewhat decent place that would have people coming back, it wasn't in the prime location for the nightlife scene but that just drew in older crowds and wolves that didn't like the overtly loud music at most other bars blasted. Most of his inventory was strong werewolf made liquors and spirits along with the occasional weak beers and ciders threw in for people who couldn't handle the heavy stuff.

Like most other nights he was behind the bar by himself the crowd wasn't too overwhelming and thankfully everyone was patient enough to wait when he was busy. The small barred windows allowed for a nice breeze every now and again if he was lucky. It was a slow night so he took the time to clean some of the lesser used racks of glasses, wiping out dust and whatever else may have dirtied them.

"Whiskey please" Automatically Scotty started to turn toward the liquor on the shelves behind him stopping when he caught the sight of the beta. Caramel skin, beautiful brown eyes, and kinky dark hair that was the perfect length for him to grab onto. Even in the crowded bar Scotty could catch the light scent of sandalwood and cologne.

"Not to sound too rude but I think you should stick to the beer, its less likely to knock you on your ass after one glass." Humans could rarely handle being around the potent liquor let alone drinking it. Those who could only do about half a glass before passing out piss drunk.

"Thanks but I'll take my chances" The beta flashed him a blindingly bright smile and Scotty returned it without thought. With practiced ease, he started to prepare the drink dropping a large ice cube in the glass and filling it with dark liquid. The human locked eyes with him as he took a determined sip, regret flashing across his face as he slammed the glass back down on the counter coughing as the whiskey burned his throat.

"I would say I told you so but I'm sure you've suffered enough." During his fit, Scotty replaced his drink with a cold beer and a glass of water taking the whiskey for himself.

"Should you really be drinking while working?" Red blotted his handsome face as he stared at Scotty in disbelief wearily eyeing the glass and Scotty drained the tumbler with ease it went down smoothly only a slight burn at the end.

"No, but I'm also not going to let good alcohol go to waste." Scotty sent him a cheeky grin before he was called to the other end of the bar by a group of graying men. The night picked up and he, not for the first time, cursed the fact that he was the only employee. He could do little more than look at the man from the corner of his eye every now and again picking at the label on his bottle with a forlorn expression. By the time Scotty was free enough to return the beer bottle and half-empty glass was pushed to his side of the counter, bills pinned under the weight of the glassware.

Days passed and Scotty forgot about the handsome human until he sat down at the bar one chilly night, his cheeks flushed red from the cold wrapped in a pink hoodie that went well with his complexion. He had a tuft of curly dark hair peeking out from the brim of his hat making him look like a common frat boy but still more attractive then he had any right to be.

"Back for more punishment?" Scotty hoped that his excitement wasn't too noticeable, he was slow his regulars deeming it too cold to venture out which was good for their liver but bad for business.

"I'll let you spank me anytime cutie." The man sent him a wink that should not have made Scotty want to drop to his knees and demand to be face fucked. But it did and Scotty was actually okay with it, he was never against the idea of having a male partner but this was the first time he didn't picture himself fucking some nasally twink. Scotty could see the thickness of his torso and the broadness of his shoulders, the promise of strength under his clothes.

"Flirting will not make me forget that you almost hacked up a lung on my counter."

"Everyone makes mistakes, beer please."

"Well, at least you're learning."

"First time for everything."

That same night the beta, Marcel, fucked him within an inch of his life right in the back room. His smart mouth and slightly larger than average cock drove him insane, he felt the stretch for days after. The bar started to make real money, enough that the owner hired more staff so Scott didn't work seven days a week, the time off allowed them alone time. Time to figure out Marcel had just quit his job as a clown, which had Scotty crying in the middle of whatever diner they had gone to, and was taking night classes to get his mom off his back for lazying around like a bum. He took a day job as a guard at one of the few art galleries in Los Santos, to help his mother feeling bad for relying on her for money and a place to crash.

They didn't put a label on what they had, not when Scotty introduced him to Evan or when Marcel started to hang back when Scotty closed the bar just to walk him to his car and kiss him goodnight. They didn't talk about it but Scotty had deleted all his dating apps and Marcel started to call him babe, honey, and whatever else he could think of but without the teasing smile that usually occupied it.

The days melted into weeks, months, and finally a year, they never spent more than a few days apart Scotty would get antsy and Marcel would complain about not getting his daily cuddles. His room was filling with the scent of sandalwood from Marcels almost constant presence, his door and picture frames started to fill with photos they took on dates. It was insanely lovey-dovey and Scotty found that he didn't care in the slightest.

"I would love to live in a place like this one day" Scotty had taken them into the forest armed with a thick blanket and picnic basket, the weather was perfect the lush clearing they sat in was spotted with flowers only ruined by the burning fire pit he had dug out with Tyler's help. Marcel was on his back gazing at the orange/red colors of the sky caused by the setting sun one arm behind his head the other wrapped around Scotty's waist, his hand pressed into the base of his lover's spine absentmindedly tracing circles on the skin there. The place was truly breathtaking but Scott was unable to pull his gaze away from the man next to him, on his side he could look at that handsome profile he couldn't get enough of. It was an uncomfortable position his arm awkwardly pinned to the ground by his own body, his hip digging harshly into the ground but he didn't want to move an inch happy to stay right where he was.

"Then move in with me you idiot." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew they were going to argue.

"Not this again Scott." Marcel thumps his head on the ground he moved to get up but Scotty was quicker sitting on Marcel's stomach pinning him in place. He got a sour look when he refused to let the other escape but he'll live.

"What? All I'm saying is that it would be nice to have you in arms reach when the mood hits me." Scotty couldn't bring himself to admit that he hated not being next to Marcel each and every morning, that he tossed and turned in his sleep because there weren't arms holding him in place to keep him still, that the only time he hated being a beta is when Marcel talked about how cute Teddy and Pria were. But from the soft look and sweet smile he received he didn't have to, Marcel melted a bit, relaxing but with an air of rare seriousness. "Look you can move out of your mom's place and not have to share a bathroom with three other people. Evan even offered to pay for your classes if you promised to study hard. I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's just...embarrassing. It's like you guys think I can't support myself, that I need the help to do the simplest things. It's normal for you, that's wolf stuff, you guys don't think it's weird to live in a house full of people you barely know."

" _Those people_ are my family, Marcel, and if you would get your head out of your own ass you would see that I want you to be a part of that. They all do, hell Tyler actually likes you most of the time."

"Fine but I'm paying for my own classes." And Evan let him without much of an argument instead buying him a modest car so he didn't have to catch a ride with people all the time. Marcel was more than a little upset at first, fucking Scott hard against the wall in the middle of the day to work out his anger not that the other complained much his vocal cords were busy churning out whines and moans. Later he was grateful when he didn't have to worry about transportation and thanked the alpha and kissed sweet apologizes on the soft skin of Scott's bruised thighs. 

-=-=

"Fuck Scotty If I knew your dick was this good I would have let you fuck me so much sooner." Marcel ground down onto Scott the pale man beneath him a moaning mess. Scott fucked women before but this was something else entirely, Marcel was tight and hot around his dick a constant pressure that seemed to want to milk him of all his worth. His shapely lips still had a smudge of Scott's blood and it shot a sharp stab of pleasure down his spine.

"I c-can't" He felt like he was dying, his dick was so hard it hurt, barely keeping up with Marcel's pace as he rode him harshly. He was sweating even though the other was doing all the work, he had to close his eyes as they started to lose focus. The dark skinned man chuckled, his mates face completely overcome with pleasure, lips red and mouth hanging open.

"Too good for you? Is my ass as tight as you thought it would be? Come on Scotty tell me how good I am." He leaned in close lips brushing over the bite mark on his neck, the skin still red and angry. "Tell your mate how good he is." Scotty groaned and flipped them over, giving Marcel everything he had heart, body, and mind.

-=-=

"I don't see what the big deal is Marcel we already do everything together, marriage isn't that far off." It was a week after their third year anniversary and Scott tried hard not to think about how cliche this was. A candlelit dinner and a movie and now in the comfort of their room he was on one knee a little red box open revealing a simple tungsten ring. He did everything right but he must have messed up, Marcel didn't look the least bit happy, emotions flickers across his face never lasting long enough for Scotty to decipher them.

"I just can't Scotty." Marcel left him on the floor to pace around, hands pulling at his hair before rubbing his face in frustration.

"Are you afraid of what your mom might think? Or are you having second thoughts about us?" They already mated but bonds could be broken with time, marriage was a whole other ballgame. Maybe Scott had overstepped, acted too soon but they were great together. What had he done wrong?

"No Scott that's not-"

"Then why?! Why do you not want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He could hear the pleas in his voice, he was hurt, embarrassed, confused. Did he ruin everything they worked so hard to build?

"Because I'm already married, Scott!" The words refused to click right away, his brain refused to acknowledge the statement.

"What?"

"We split, took a break whatever but we never got divorced. We wanted to make it work in the end."

"And what was I, Marcel? A pity fuck on a sad night? Did you even plan on staying with me?"

"Scotty."

"Get out."

"Please."

"I said out Marcel! I never want to see your fucking face ever again you hear me? I want you out of this house and out of my life!"

-=-=-

The filling of absolute dread filled every corner of his being, the last full conversion that the two shared was a fight, Scotty was hurt and Marcel was frustrated. Neither of them calm enough to talk out their feelings like adults and in a fit of rage Marcel walked out and even though Scott told him to it still hurt. And even though the moment shredded his insides he would trade it for this moment. The moment where his Marcel was covered in blood and dirt, struggling to breathe, blood spilling from his lips with every word he tried to push out.

"Don't...cry." Marcel tried to wipe away a tear but fell short when his arm gave out but Scott brought it to his face "L-love" This was a whole new level of pain, Scott prayed for something. He just wanted his mates suffering to end

"Luke and Bryce take him to his room, Anthony call the cops and tell them we had a pack mate attacked, Brian, David, and I are going to sniff out the area to see if we can catch a scent, Brock we need anything that can help with the pain. Tyler's in charge, for all intents and purposes we are on lockdown. I want doors locked and everyone inside. Now." His pack started to move but he couldn't make himself let go of the death grip he had on Marcel's hand.

"Scotty we have to move him." Ryan was there slowly prying away Scott's fingers, moving him away from Marcel who had gone still but was breathing. "Come on Scott. We have to take him inside and get him comfortable." He felt helpless as Luke and Bryce carried the unconscious human through the front door but Ryan was there holding his hands between his own smaller ones resting their foreheads together. And for a few short seconds Scotty took comfort from the other beta, something he rarely did from people that weren't Marcel.

"And what are we bumps on a log?" Sark gestured over to himself and his second, Hutch, clearly unhappy to be left out of the equation. Evan couldn't ask it of them, they had their own family to worry about, their own mates and children. 

"Sark you don't have to-"

"Bullshit, we're friends we are going to help whether you like it or not." Adam nodded in agreement bouncing on his heels

"Chilled you're with me, Maxie look after Stevie will you?" Max sent him a stiff nod while Sark looked at this wife and two small pups with an unreadable face before he directed his family towards Max and Steven. No words were said between the two alpha's but Max understood perfectly until their return they were under his care.

"I think you should say goodbye." Kelly's voice drifted into Scott's ear and the words hit him like a truck, denial taking over his fragile mind. He rounded on the short women her condolence didn't reach her eyes, the hard blue orbs as blank as ever. Seeing her blatant disregard for Marcel's health broke something inside him his sadness gave away to anger. 

"What like he's going to die? I should crawl up those stairs and listen while he struggles to take his last breath?! No. I am going to GUT THE BASTARDS WHO DID THIS TO HIM! And then when I'm done I'm going to sit by his side as he goes through the change and hold him until the pain stops. So you can take your little frilly words and fake concern and shove it." He was face to face with the women, snarling and snapping through his words. She snarled back her own teeth much longer and threatening than Scott's

"It seems all of you have forgotten your place. And if Evan isn't alpha enough to teach you then I will."

"I have put up with your snide remarks until now but you have no sway anymore Kelly. You are to keep your comments to yourself and if I hear another word of negativity out of you I'll show you just how 'alpha' I can be." There was a brief moment of silence before Kelly backed off, her head dropping in submission but still fuming. "Scott in the house." Scotty glared at her for a few more seconds before Ryan started to pull him away after everyone else and he had to bite his tongue when he heard Kelly following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I not writing fast enough for you? Sucks to suck. Sorry for errors  
> -Okra


	6. I'll Be Here When You Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this chapter gave me hell.  
> -Okra

"Jeeze is this really how the better half lives? Y'all looking to adopt?" Tyler was regretting even asking John for this favor. They didn't have anything stronger than a couple of Advil laying around the house and with the lockdown it wasn't like he could go out and buy anything stronger. The bleached blonde was never quiet about his struggles sleeping for any length of time, he dabbled in what was probably illegal stuff he got from god knows where just to put his mate at ease. 

"Do you have it or not?" 

"Yeah Yeah keep your pants on." The same small brunette that Tyler saw sneaking in and out of the station pulled out a slim black case, nestled inside was a glass bottle and a crap ton of syringes. Tyler didn't think about where it had come from but to be honest, he didn't really care, the concoction was guaranteed to put Marcel out and keep him under for hours. 

"Are you sure this will work?" It wasn't like he didn't trust them...okay it was exactly that but he was desperate.

"Yes it works, I use it on John when the hallucinations start." 

"Smitty!"

"What? It's true. I marked each syringe with the same dose I give John. One in the morning and he'll be out the entire day. Promise." Tyler wanted to ask million more questions but all that came out was a mumbled request for the smaller man to show him how to properly inject Marcel. 

The entire second floor was eerily quiet, Tyler was too nervous to have anyone stay in any of the guest rooms on the first floor until he got the all-clear from Evan. As they ascended into the silence and tension that hung in the air Tyler took stock of the people spread around the room, Jon was curled around Teddy on the floor head pillowed by Luke with Geney gently rubbing circles on the omega's back, Steven was almost asleep on the couch a dog draped over both his feet and lap, Ryan quietly making his way to Anthony's room with a tray of steaming tea and grilled cheese sandwiches.

Each frowning face hit Tyler in the gut, each blow more painful than the last. He was angry, his head hurt from him clenching his teeth, his hands hurt from the tight fist he had ever since Brock told him about Kelly and Scott's fight. He wanted to be out there looking for the bastards that did this but he had to be there for his pack, to give comfort that he wasn't completely sure he could provide.

Tyler opened the door to Scotty's apartment and somehow the tension was thicker. The smell of blood and sweat made his eyes water but now is not the time for that. Brock was replacing a cold compress to Marcel's fevered forehead and Scotty sat by his mate's side holding his hand in a tight grip. Bryce had done a good job cleaning him up, with the blood and dirt wiped away he looked like he was sleeping, dressed in a soft cotton shirt tucked underneath a thin sheet. As soon as they entered Scott snarled a warning which John returned pulling his small beta flush against his chest ignoring the elbow in the gut from the other. And even though John was completely human the sound from his mouth was as threatening as a weres.

"It's okay Scott, they're just here to give Marcel something to help him sleep. Alright?" Scotty stopped growling but didn't drop his guard.

"What is it?"

"Just a sleeping aid, nothing harmful." The brunette struggled out of John's grip showing Scotty the little glass vial. Scott shot Tyler a look, he obviously didn't trust the duo not that Tyler suspected he would. "Here I'll show you." Smitty used his teeth to remove the plastic top of the needle and awkwardly unscrew the bottle with one hand.

" **Jaren** **no**." Tyler knew the blonde was an alpha but he wasn't the kind of person to command others, far too lazy to submit to dynamic norms, but none the less the brunette flinched like he was struck. Smitty shook his head and drew out the clear liquid "You'll be out the entire night and half of tomorrow!" Now full Smitty went to stab himself with the needle but John grabbed him, the beta stomped on his alpha's foot and shuffled closer to Scotty and Brock showing them the exact amount that he had.

"I marked all the syringes with the safe amount anything there or below is fine but never go up to the red line, too much and he could slip into a coma. You want to find a vein I usually go for the forearm and slowly press down on the plunger, like so." Smitty carefully poked himself while John was still reeling from the assault "The effects are almost immediate so make sure whoever you g-give it...to is laying yeet" Smitty swayed backward, eyes rolling back and body going limp knocking right into John both parties stumbling to the floor. Tyler held a hand out to the other alpha to help him up but was pushed away as John scrambled from underneath his mate holding his head gently.

"You stupid boy." A tender moment passed as John pushed back the hair that fell over Smitty's eyes then it was gone in a flash, sending a glare at the two on the bed. "Well, what are waiting for? My mate didn't just do that for your entrainment." Scotty looked at Tyler then at the couple on the floor then to Marcel. Tyler could tell this was too much for him, his hands shook from his hold on Marcel's his eyes showing nothing but sadness. Thankfully Brock was paying attention and carefully took the case from the loose grip of the drugged human on the floor, following his moves to the tee. As soon as he pressed on the plunger Marcel face started to relax, the lines of hurt melting away.

"Scott is your guest room free?" He received a weak nod in response "Good, the least we can do is give Smitty a comfortable place to rest until he wakes up. I'll have Ryan come check up on you every few hours but I want you to get some sleep, both of you." Scott snorted and rolled his eyes and Brock weakly nodded. Tyler couldn't blame Scott if he was in the same situation he would watch over Craig like a hawk, sleep be damned. "Try." 

It took some work, with John not letting anyone touch his mate and Tyler's thinning patience, but Smitty and John were settled in the small room. The beta swaddled in soft blankets and John sitting in the corner like a brooding shadow. Most of the various members of the packs were sleep or getting there makeshift beds were made from couch cushions and thick comforters. Mrs. Sark and Max no doubt taken hold of Luke and Geneys room, the couple twangled together on the floor snoring away. At some point Jon had moved from the floor to a chair with Teddy in his arms, the omega head lolling to the side as he tried to stay awake. Their Anthony was petting Malcolm with one hand and massaging the sleeping Steven's foot with the other. Lui was sitting by the stairs wrapped in one of Daithi's jackets, foot bouncing impatiently.

There was no sign of Evan or any of their other alphas probably still caught up with the police and the wait was making him anxious. Any other day he would be fine with being in charge, it came with the postion after all, but now his attention was torn between too many people. He just wanted to retreat back into his room and cover himself in Craig, maybe the omega would scent him again. The smell of them together did more to Tyler than he wanted to admit, he smelled taken, owned, and it made both his cock and heart jump. That and coupled with the fact that Craig was still healing from the bruises Tyler worked into his skin the night before he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that tight heat he briefly experienced.

His thoughts alone made his feet move, marching in the direction of their rooms. It may have been a good morning followed by a shit afternoon and then a shitter evening but there was always hope for a great night. Or so he thought, casually leaning against the wall next to his oasis was Kelly. Her hair was curled and seductively thrown over her shoulder and it took everything in him not to rip her throat out.

"What do you want?" 

"Hello to you too Tyler." She batted her eyes purring his name with a smile.

"Enough bullshit, you're lucky I don't gut you for putting your hands on Craig."

"Oh is that his name?" Tyler was losing his patience, just months ago he would be on his knees begging Kelly to take him back, willing to give up everything to be with her again but the feelings he had for her were pitiful compared to what he felt for Craig. He thought he loved Kelly, his entire world revolved around her but now his world was Craig. She took his silence as rejection, rightfully so. "So that's it? You're choosing that greedy cock slut over me?"

"Yes." Tyler closed the door in her face, not giving her a chance to reply, he didn't want to hear what she had to say anyway. He took a deep breath forcing himself to relax when the caramel scent air filled his lungs.

"Is he going to be okay? What about Scotty? What did the cops say?" Craig was right where he left him, he smelled freshly showered free of any foreign smells. Large mug in this hands, the hot liquid sending whisps of lemon flavored stream into the air.

"He's sleeping, Scott has finally stopped screaming, and Evan's talking to them now." Tyler threw himself on the couch next to his omega the day wearing heavily on him. He grabbed the remote from its place wedged between the cushions turning on a random documentary not even bothering to keep the smile off his face when Craig pushed his arm up to settle into his side. He tried to match his breathing with Craig, the slow methodical rhythm was music to his ears, there was no panic or fear just contentment. Tyler got lost himself in the bright colors of the television, eyes slipping shut at some point, head dropping to rest on his chest.

"And what about you, my Alpha?" Craig's words were lost on him as he slipped farther into the abyss "Are you okay?"

* * *

Evan was beyond pissed, they found nothing but Marcel's blood, even Sark couldn't pick up any strange scents. The human had all but crawled across the forest floor, blood gathering in pools at several points where he stopped to rest. They continued to follow the trail, the steps got steadier, harder to track but the blood was unmistakable, smeared on leaves and low hanging branches. The human was obviously trying to make it to the house but the path he took was winding and long, making unnecessary turns. He was being chased and while he wanted to get to the house it seemed like he wanted to lose his tail before then. He would rather die in the forest than risk bringing whoever attacked him back to the house.

They didn't venture too far before the sound of police sirens filled the air. Marcel might have been a loud mess, which they all were, but this solidified his place in Evan's heart. It was a dark thought but if the man survived this Evan would spend his entire life repaying the debt.

"Sir I understand that you are worried but trying to find the people who did this while they still might be in the area is very dangerous." The female officer was not happy with them contaminating the crime scene.

"So you want me to wait around locked inside my own territory for help to arrive?" They would have to start patrolling again, renew their borders, and scent mark each other. It was all too primitive for his liking, he liked the comfort of the city and it's amenities, he forgot that he was even a wolf most of the time until his mate would growl at him playfully and the need to _chase_ arouse.

"We just don't want anyone else getting hurt. The crime scene is already contaminated by the forest creatures and extra prints will only add to the problem, we will do our best to find whoever did this." Evan could hear that she meant what she said but questioned their ability to do so

"So I sit here and do nothing?"

"We'll have officers stationed in the area tonight and we'll be back in the morning to go over the area again and take statements." That wasn't nearly enough but she was already talking to another officer about possible motives.

"Looks like this barbeque turned into a sleepover." Hutch clapped him on the shoulder before the skinny beta made his way into the house cracking his neck as he did so. The sun had dipped under the horizon taking most light with it and, for the first time since he built this house, he didn't like the stillness of the forest nor the shifting shadows within. Evan locked the door and knew sleep would not come to him tonight.

=-=-=

"Brock." Brock tore his eyes away from Marcel to look at Brian, he was sweaty and covered in dirt, blue eyes heavy with worry. "You should be sleeping." He looked back at his friend Scott was still in the bed ignoring everything that wasn't his mate, the beta had shut down after Tyler left. His dull blue eyes were glazed over, barely blinking just staring at the rise and fall of Marcel's chest.

"What if something happens and I'm not there to help?"

"Oh, my sweet Brock. You give so much of yourself to others that you forget about taking care of yourself. If I have to carry you to bed I will but I refuse to let you run yourself into the ground, not ever again. Let me be your alpha, let me shoulder your burdens for a while and be your rock, let me strong for both of us." Brian kissed the words into his cheek, gently pulling him out of his chair by the bed. His limbs felt like they were full of sand, and his head felt like it was two miles wide, he was sore and tired but he didn't want to leave. "Scott's here, he'll be okay." Brian pulled once again and Brock followed after throwing one last look at the couple.

His bed was ready for him sheets turned down and a glass of water on his nightstand. Brian stripped him down and replaced his clothes with sleepwear and laid him down before he darted out the room. Brock might have fallen asleep because in the next moment Brain was back clean and gently setting Pria down on his chest and Brock felt better, his bundle of joy was in a deep sleep and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close. The bed shifted as Brian climbed in close but a respectful distance away but it was too far of his liking, Brock carefully turned to his side taking Pria with him tucking her to his chest.

Without much thought, he grabbed Brian's hand to tug him closer until he was cuddled to the other side of his pup, satisfied he placed the hand on Pria's head. He hated the idea of an Alpha touching her like most omega's he very territorial about his pup but Brock could live with Pria smelling like Brian, he saw how much the alpha cared for both of them. Tomorrow would hold its own challenges but for now, Brock wanted nothing more than to sleep curled together with Pria under the watchful eye of the blue-eyed alpha.

* * *

 Scott was on edge, he couldn't sleep the entire night too worried for the man lying next to him. He wiped every drop of sweat that dripped from his brow and talked to him until he was hoarse. He was thankful for the human couple that was currently occupying his guest room but the smell of strangers made his mood worse, his mate was hurt by god knows who and now he was sitting across from an officer who looked like he hasn't chased down anything other than a donut for a few years.

"Can you state your name and occupation?"

"Scott Cunningham, I manage a bar in town."

"And what is your relationship with the victim?"

"He's my mate."

"Right, according to some of the other he's been gone for a few weeks now."

"Yes Sir"

"May I ask why?"

"We had a fight, I asked him to leave so he left."

"Mr. Cunningham, can you tell me your whereabouts for the past month?"

"What?"

"Our medical examiner believes that your _mate_ was held hostage for days on end, many of his injuries are old and were healing already. So tell me, Scott, where were you?" He ground his teeth together, trying not to bristle at the way the overweight fuck spat out mate like it gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

"You think I did this?" He didn't need an answer, of course, he was the first suspect, a vexed lover was always the first one on their list but they weren't _lovers_. He was tied to Marcel on matter how frayed the bond was, he belongs to the man and vice versa until his bite disappeared completely. There was no way he would raise a hand to his human let alone do something like _this_.

"Maybe you weren't thinking straight, the fight might have made you angry and you wanted to get even? Things got out of hand and shit went downhill." Scotty wanted to scream at the man but it would only solidify the cunts theory that he was impulsive and violent. On a normal day, he would have fallen for it but this was not a normal day now nothing short of death will take him from Marcel.

"No."

"It's okay Scott, things happen." No, it's not okay, it will never be okay. There were too many possibilities, was he attacked because he was human? Or was it because of his skin color? Maybe it was the fact that he was in a homosexual relationship? Because he was a beta? A random act of crime? Scotty didn't know and from the frizzled cops still lingering in the area neither did they. He has heard stories of stuff like this never being solved, that the cops were too incompetent to know what was going on or too understaffed to really care.

"I didn't do shit! Do you want to know what I was doing? Fine!" Scott stormed into the bedroom snatching his laptop off the nightstand where it was haphazardly thrown, he opened it up and turned it toward the cop and pressed play. A grainy video popped up, the quilty making Scott's face look ashen and sunken in.

 _"I don't know how this was supposed to make me feel better. I really don't. It fucking pointless."_ The video Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair _"So today I woke up crying, again, like every fucking day. Brock says it gets better but when? Every time I hear someone walk by my door I think it's him but I know it's not. I started blasting music just so I can't hear the footsteps."_ Video Scott stared into the distance for a while before he refocused on the camera _"I asked for a few days off, I can barely leave the house anymore. Seeing everyone happy, it hurts. And it's all my fault."_ Tears started to pour from his eyes, his calm facade broken by a sob. The scene paused on Scotty head buried in his hands clearly to overwhelmed to talk anymore.

"Video dairies every day since he left, feel free to watch them all but they're about five minutes of me talking and two hours of me crying. If that's all I would like to return to my mate."

"Of course, thank you for your time, Mr. Cunningham."

-=-=

"What do you mean you lost him!?" The tall alpha paced around the small table, the man in question stock still in the only chair in the room. This face and arms were heavily bandaged and the gauzes around his eyes flicked with blood.

"H-He fought back-"

"HE'S A FUCKING HUMAN!" The shout was accompanied with harsh smack knocking the man to the ground. "Most of the candidates died already we can't have another slip up you hear me!" The alpha turned back toward the medical files on the table and tossed one to the side, there was no way they could retrieve Marcel it was too late but maybe it was for the best. The human has been a nuisance ever since they had him, taking the beatings too well for someone not used to torture, only letting out little whimpers every now and again that just made the need to break him grow stronger. It was fine, there were others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's another short one and for typos. And yes I used Marcel's last name for Scott because why not?  
> -Okra


	7. Risk/Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my computer started to do this thing where any tounch or bump and it shuts down. So I have lost many a page over and over again. I'm about to lose my fucking mind.  
> -Okra

Craig blinked awake, the amount of golden light pouring through the apartment signaled it was well into the late afternoon. Somehow through the night, he was wrestled onto his back and Tyler was draped over him like a heavy blanket. The tv was still on playing reruns of old basketball highlights, the sound of shoes squeaking and the cheer of the fans barely heard over Tyler's thunderous snoring. He wondered if this is how he was going to wake up each morning, crushed underneath Tylers much larger body. He was completely surrounded by the man, gravity pushed them flat together, Tyler's warm thigh pressed right against his morning wood. The alpha's face was nuzzled in his hair right above his ear, just a slight turn and he could press kisses to his scent gland.

Tyler's response would most likely be negative, being both an alpha and a wolf the neck was a vulnerable place but god the smell of sunlight was so strong and he was getting hornier by the second. As slowly as he could he sought out the sensitive area, nosing at the skin like Tyler as done to him multiple times. With each inhale, he pulled more of that scent into his lungs filling him with warmth and the taste of summer. Craig replaced his nose with feather soft kisses and Tyler went as stiff as a board, clearly woken by his touch.

"It's okay, just relax" His fingers found their way into long dark hair scratching lightly at the scalp, Tyler almost purring in response. At that moment Craig decided that he likes sleepy, cuddly Tyler and not the ball of unease he was the previous night. Before long Tyler was putty in his hands, allowing his head to be adjusted to Craig's liking as the omega continued to mark his neck with little bites and sucks. On one particular hard pull on the unmarred skin, Tyler's hips buckled down rubbing them together and Craig couldn't stop himself from jerking upward. A growl was the only warning he got before his head was forced up by a hand tangled in his overgrown bangs, the alpha's softness slipping away as it gave way to hunger.

Tyler pounced on him like the predator he was, biting harshly at his mouth before shoving his way between his lips. Their mouths tasted disgusting, like stale tea and bitterness that can only be morning breath but Craig didn't pull back, pushing against Tyler with just as much fever. Tyler jostled them a bit as he sat up throwing one hand on the back of the couch to rest his weight there while the other held his hip in a bruising grip. Craig refused to release his hold on the hair tangled between his fingers pulling sharply to let his irritation be known and Tyler just laughed.

"Sure laugh it up, fucker." Tyler used the hold on his hip to force Craig to grind his erection against his thigh and the friction was delightful. Craig whined a proper high pitched sound that was too close to that of a dog but Tyler didn't seem to mind just repeating the action.

"Just look at you, so desperate you'll use anything to get off. I don't even have to move and you're already so wet for me." Oh god, it was true, Craig could smell himself through the thick cloud of arousal that poured from Tyler, the earthy warm scent tainted by sharp sugary sweetness. Craig dragged the alpha down by his hair to whimper and gasp in his ear, using the toned muscle shoved between his legs to rub off on.

"You're s-such a dickhead." His boxers were wet with precome and slick and he would have been embarrassed if he didn't feel the hard line of Tyler's cock pressed against him. And even though they started just minutes ago Craig already felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching, the way his hips stuttered in their movement, the way his toes hurt from curling them for so long, the near constant moans that leaked from his mouth. The hand on his hip moved to his mouth, thick fingers pressing down on his tongue before he started to suck and bite them.

"What a good girl you are. Keep going baby" Okay Tyler had a serious humiliation kink and Craig was sure to delve deeper into that rabbit hole when he wasn't busy trying not to cum in his shorts like a hormonal teenager. Craig nodded but he didn't know if he could stop if he wanted to not even as someone knocked on the door. "What?" Craig yanked his hands out of soft hair to grab onto Tyler's wrist, nails biting into his skin, willing himself to stay quiet. He stilled his hips, carefully settling back to the couch wanting to chase his release but clearly their time alone was over.

"Sorry for disturbing you Mr. Wine but we would like to ask you some questions about last nights incident" He watched Tyler glance at the locked door then back at him, a slow smile stretching across his face. Once again Tyler ground their erections together and Craig was horrified before his eyes rolled back as the tingling in his gut ran up his spine and he was close, so fucking close.

"Of course officer" Craig couldn't hear the cops response over his own harsh breathing, the air coming out of his nose so fast that it hurt. Tyler was a fiend, a devil, a demon that walks the earth terrorizing all he came across.

The alpha leaned in close and bit down harshly on Craig's shoulder, if his shirt wasn't in the way he would have broken skin, the thought through him over the edge, straight into a back bending orgasm. Craig tasted blood and his jaw hurt from clamping down hard on the fingers in his mouth to stop the absolute wrecked scream that wanted to leave his body. As soon as he was done Tyler was gone, licking the mixture of blood and spit from his own hand before he slipped through the door.

It took Craig far too long to collect himself, he was left a satisfied mess and no matter how hard he tried his body refused to move. By the time he pulled himself into the shower the cum in his shorts had cooled and he's sure the couch would smell like his slick for the next few days. He dressed in clothes that were too big and smelt like Tyler and he secretly hoped that he didn't turn into one of those people who constantly stole their significate others clothes but he probably crossed that bridge his very first day here.

So much has happened since then and he silently prayed that the exciting ups and downs of his life will eventually even out to something a bit less melodramatic.

* * *

The days crawled by, the police did their questioning and came up empty, coming back multiple times asking the same questions trying to trip up anyone but with no leads and their only witness down for the count they fled from Evan's hard glare. The pack took turns checking up on Scott making sure he was eating and even sitting with Marcel so he could take a quick shower. The pack tried to carry on as normally as possible, the pups went to school, Brian and Brock went grocery shopping, Evan took Jon to his doctor's appointment, Daithi, Tyler, and Anthony still worked.

It was no secret that Marcel's condition worsened with each passing day, his fever was a steady 102, none of his injuries were infected but they weren't healing either and it didn't take a genius to see the signs. His body was burning itself out, the change didn't take and they could only sit there and watch as he died or would have if Scott didn't lock them out of the apartment on the fourth day. They weren't there when he took his last breath but Scotty's wail pierced every corner of the house this morning.

Craig felt a pang of guilt, he never had a chance to meet or even see Marcel and now he would never get it. He watched helplessly as Scott shuffled out of the room, tears freely streaming down his face and it broke Craig's heart. They hoped and prayed that it would work but they knew the chances, the false hope they installed in themselves made the pain so much greater. Evan made a step toward the beta but stopped when he flinched back.

"His favorite place was the clearing, he wanted to live in a place like that so that's where I'm putting him."

"Scott let us-"

"No! I will lay my mate to rest...please Evan." The Alpha nodded and Scotty looked at his closed door one last time before disappearing down the stairs. The house was silent, the other packs had left them that afternoon to grieve in peace all except other Anthony and Steven, the latter too busy puking in the toilet to prepare for the long drive home. John and Smitty had left with few words, the two of them ignoring the other but Smitty promised that they'll meet again, hopefully under different circumstances.

Although Craig couldn't stand the heaviness that filled the house he didn't want to hide in his bed anymore, he needed something to do to take his mind off of everything that was happening. Chili wasn't the best comfort food but his skills were limited. The stew was simmering on the stove, he poured the juice from the banana peppers straight into the mix, chopping up remaining pickled peppers to also throw in. He might have not been able to do much for anyone grieving but at least they had a warm meal waiting for them.

The boxed cornbread that he found deep in one of the cabinets was cooling on the counter and he knew that one of the pregnant omegas would come stomping down the stairs in no time. Steven was an almost constant presence in the kitchen, the curly-haired omega thought he was having twins solely based on how much he ate. From what their Anthony had told him Steven was none too happy when he found out he was pregnant, he was apparently in the middle of some type of weight loss regimen. He would hit the gym every day and was on a strict diet when he noticed he was gaining more weight than he was losing. He was borderline hysterical when he gained five pounds out of nowhere and Craig could imagine just how frustrating that would be.

Steven was further along than Jon, who didn't look any different other than he really liked to eat copious amounts of peanut butter no matter what time it was. Jon was still his energetic self, he still chased Teddy around the house at reckless speeds and would jump on any person unfortunate enough to stand still for too long. Craig found himself staring into the stew like it held all the secrets of the universe. His eyes watching as the ladle made the contents of the pot shift, little bubbles breaking the surface every so often.

"Chili?" He jumped about five feet in the air, too lost in the sauce to hear that someone had snuck up on him. The ladle went flying, chunks of ground beef and tomato spilling on the floor

"Jesus give me a warning next time!" He whirled on the person behind him, the smell of sandalwood and sweat hitting him like a punch to the face.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man was shirtless dressed in a loose pair of sweats, he mentally flipped through the faces of everyone he met thus far and come up empty.

"Fuck. Stop screaming." The man held his head, battered fingers a pale green and took a wobbly step back. 

"Craig are you-" Their Anthony walked into the kitchen, pen still in his hand, fingers smudged with ink, probably in the middle of grading papers. He looked between Craig and the other beta before he backed out of the room "Holy fuck Scott!"

"Anthony shut the fuck up!" The man covered his ears and groaned in pain as the beta continued to scream as loud as he could, which was saying something.

"Wait who the fuck is this?!" Craig yelled out to Anthony but he didn't receive an answer. He wished that the other man would back up some more, stuck alone in the kitchen with some random ass dude was not how he pictured his night going. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He was pressed against the stove, he could feel the heat of it through his shirt, he was trapped "Okay man, I need you to back up a few feet or something." In the distance, he could still hear Anthony shouting and so did the other based on his flinching, it took him a few seconds but he finally did what Craig asked, backing away until he was on the other side of the kitchen. Sliding down to the floor when his back meet the wall.

Craig liked to think that he wasn't a stupid man, he could read, write, do simple arithmetic in his head. Completely average intelligence. But at this moment he was slow to put the pieces together, the dark-skinned bruised man that was sitting on the floor, the fading bond mark on his shoulder, the way Anthony looked at him like he saw a ghost, the way he immediately went to get Scotty who was still somewhere in the forest digging a grave.

"Marcel?"

"Hmm?"

Seriously what the fuck?

* * *

"Sir, it is important that you try to remember anything of importance." The cops had been called and he was in an ambulance and speeding to the hospital. The stretcher was hard and uncomfortable but Scott was there, skinny fingers running through his hair and thumbing at his bond mark. 

He was rushed into the ER even though he felt fine, like a hot sack of shit but fine. His head hurt more than anything, every noise was amplified, bouncing around his head like a trapped bird. They ran test after test before they declared him battered but healthy. In perfect shape for a were his age, which chose to ignore for the time being. One freak out at a time, thank you.

"I don't remember much, I was walking to my car after class and when I turned the corner everything went dark. I woke up a few times but I couldn't see anything, there was a guy talking about how I was going to be his crowning achievement. He was out of his fucking mind, every time he noticed I was awake he broke something. It started with my fingers, hand, arm, a rib until I passed out. Every day it was the same, wake up, get a beating, back to sleep. They started to gag me when I bit someone, the fuckers tried to pull out a tooth." He let out a humorless laugh "Days, weeks, I don't know how long I was there but I wasn't 'progressing like the others' so they took me somewhere. I was in a trunk, the two people who took me didn't want to, they argued the whole way there, they started talking about just dumping somewhere and running. They stopped so hard that I thought we crashed."

-=-=-

Marcel prayed for death, he stopped being hungry a while ago but he was still thirsty, throat clicking every time he swallowed. He didn't want to think about the number of times he peed himself but that had stopped too, there was nothing left inside of him. He wondered if his mother knew he was gone or if she assumed that he was back with Scott, he had talked about seeking the other man out after he officially divorced Simone. The papers had gone through and surprisingly his now ex-wife was on broad about the entire thing.

He had a skip in his step that day after he turned in his mid-term he was free for two weeks thanks to spring break and his professor going on vacation. He planned a nice dinner for Scott if the other agreed to talk to him, he was going to present the divorce papers and beg for the wolf to take him back. The car ran over a pothole and he swore his already obscured vision swam.

"This is crazy. This is murder!" The car ran over a pothole and he swore his already obscured vision swam.

"And what do you want to do? Run? He'll find you, you know he will. Remeber what he did to the last guy how tried to run?" They took a sharp turn and Marcel was slammed to one side of the trunk, his head bouncing off what he guessed was a spare tire. Another turn sent him in the opposite direction nose first this time. It was to the point where he couldn't distinguish the new pain from the old, everything was hurting constantly.

"Then what do we do?" His body felt weighed down, his hands numb from the rope biting into his skin, the dirty rag stuffed in his mouth tasted like blood and stomach acid.

"What we were told."

"This is insane." The car stopped abruptly, the wheels skidding and brakes squeaking in protest. He was both thankful and terrified that they stopped, the stillness gave him time to think. His brain slogging through the haze of severe dehydration and pain that had settled between his ears. 

"Don't you think I know that!" The pair continued to argue between each other as they got out the car, doors violently slamming shut. Their voiced were so muffled that he couldn't hear them anymore, they were leaving but for how long? Marcel wiggled testing the strength of the rope, his hands were tied behind his back so he couldn't bite through and he was in no way flexible enough to try to get them in front of him.

His ankles were crossed and tied as well, he needed to free his hands before he could do anything else. He flopped onto his stomach, the cheap carpet smelt disgusting but it was rough enough to catch the blindfold. A few rug burns later and he could see the darken inside of the trunk.

There was enough light spilling from the cracks to barely see. Sure enough there was a spare tire, a stained tarp that he didn't want to think about, and a rusty almost empty toolbox. The old red paint was chipped away and the top was nowhere to be seen. He used his knees to bring the box closer, it was filled with loose nails, a tape measure, and a screwdriver. The object had clearly seen better days but a metal edge was a metal edge no matter how old it was.

He bent his back and wiggled until it was wedged into the small of his back, he had to take most of his weight on his neck and head, the angle pulling harshly on his shoulders and upper back. He couldn't move his arms more than an inch or so but it worked, the metal was dull with age but the weight of his body pressed the rope to it, giving it no choice but to dig into the binding.

With each pass, he rubbed the skin on his wrist raw but the fraction was fraying the fibers. After a few pulls to the damaged rope it snapped, he yanked out the gag and wrestled his ankles free. There was no catch on the inside of the trunk to open it, at least not one he could see.

The jingling of keys caused him to flinch, he forget about those fuckers. The women was far more violent than the male who seemed like he was the more reluctant one out of the pair. He fumbled for the only thing he could use as a weapon, the flathead screwdriver. He felt silly for using such a thing but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

A key was pushed into the lock and as soon as the truck opened he was blinded by light but that didn't stop him from bringing the screwdriver down with as much force as he could. He hit something, the tool sinking deep into flesh as a feminine scream filled the air. He yanked the weapon out and stabbed her again. The sun still blinded him, the dark shape of the women stumbled making chocking sound.

He struggled as his uncoordinated limbs fought to move him out of the trunk. 

"Fuck, fuck!" He felt soft grass underneath his palms, before he was pulled up my his arm. He felt rather than heard the pop as his arm was yanked out of place, his screams dying in his throat when a hand cut off his breathing. He lashed out again with steel shaft and met something, he wasn't sure what but he didn't care because the hand was gone. He dropped to the ground, his right arm felt like it was on fire, the fingers twitching as he tried and failed to move the limb. "You bitch! Fuck!" 

Marcel blinked hard trying to regain his sight, to see something other than shapes and splashes of color. Things became clearer not by much but he could make out the scared eyes of the women as she gripped her neck, the first stab had been a lucky hit to her shoulder and the next nicked her neck. The amount of blood coming from the hole in her neck might have worried him if they didn't come here to probably kill him.

Their eyes meet briefly as she chocked again, foamy blood dribbling out the side of her mouth. She was chocking on her own blood, unable to breathe properly. He looked away when the other man screamed in anger, Marcel had slashed across his eyes momentarily blinding him. 

He only had a minute before the wolf would heal, he forced his one good arm to push his body up. His legs didn't want to move but adrenaline coursed through his veins, this was his chance. He needed to run.

The women saw him struggle to his legs and she reached for him in a desperate attempt to stop him. One clawed hand caught the material of his jeans and he yanked away, the sharp nail racking down his leg as he did so. He felt the warm sensation of the blood from the cut but didn't feel the pain. He heard her chocking again but he was already moving deeper into the trees that surrounded them.

He tightened his grip on the screwdriver if he made it he would hang the fucking thing above his bed like a fucked up trophy. Another scream pushed him to move faster, he didn't know where he was going but wherever it was it was a fuck ton better than where he currently was.

=-=-=

Marcel didn't want to look at the two others around him knowing he would see nothing but pity so he stared at the floor. He could hear the uptick in Scott's heart and he never realized that a sound could calm him so much.

"Mr. Cunningham would you be willing to sit with a sketch artist for a description of your attackers?"

"It's not going to help, I couldn't see straight until Luke and Jon found me."

"Not everything comes back at once, I'll get you the number of the detectives working your case just incase you remember something." A business card was pressed into his palm and she was gone, closing the door on her way out. 

A pair of dirt covered shoes entered his vision, his gaze made it's way up long legs, small waist, over a hoodie covered torso, and finally to bright blue eyes. Scott looked so much skinnier than he remembered, a bit paler and his hair was longer. 

"Hey good looking. Come here often?" He was rewarded with a watery smile that made his heart stutter. God how he missed his little mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only a little sorry for putting the phrase "lost in the sauce" in there but it made me giggle. Sorry for typos.  
> -Okra


	8. The Amalgamation of Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like the last chapter, I rushed it and I think it shows. I took my time with this so hopefully it's better.  
> -Okra
> 
> ALSO! The first scene is a flat out panic attack based on my own experiences. So use that information as you see fit.

He couldn't sleep last night, waking up every few hours covered in sweat and gasping for air, his heart thundering in his chest and Scott by his side reminding him it was just a nightmare. That the feeling of his bones bending to their limit until they snapped with a sharp sound was just in his head. But he _felt_ it, relived each second of torture with crystal clear memory. The voices where distorted and faces nothing more than blurred images that twisted and turned in a constant state of motion but the pain was something that settled deep into his body.

Marcel was trying to pretend that it was just him and his little mate seated alone in the dining room but it was fucking impossible. He heard each quiet thump of everyone's heart and their breathing was even louder. A tv was on somewhere upstairs, a radio played a song he didn't recognize, Steven cursing softly when he bumped into something on his way back from the bathroom. They were a floor above him and he could pinpoint exactly where everyone was, could hear each footfall like it was right next to his head. Lights were too bright, sounds too loud, smells too sharp.

The dark wood of the table pulled him in, a particular light circle of a knot called to him. He wanted to look away. He could feel his palm start to sweat and the pounding in his head got so loud he could feel it in his eyes. Someone was panting but he couldn't figure out who, there was screaming and something about it was achingly familiar. The muted sensation of cool fingers touched his face and forcedly pulled his gaze from the table and straight into bright blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with worry and pain, he was talking but Marcel couldn't respond, he could only blink slowly as the world started to calm. It was comical the way the cacophony of sounds just creased to exist, the overwhelming wave nothing more than buzzing in the background compared to the sound of Scott's voice.

"Focus on my voice. Come on, there you go. You're safe Marcel, can you tell me you're safe baby?" He wasn't, he felt watched, paranoid that his time locked in a windowless room wasn't over and this all as some fucked up fantasy his mind came up with as he bleeds, dying and broken on the floor. He wanted to run and hide from it all but fantasy or not he couldn't leave Scott. His chest ached, a throb that almost made him double over but rooted to the spot by those eyes, that voice, the smell of citrus that came from his mate.

"I'm safe." He didn't mean it but it seemed to make Scott feel better.

"That's right, you're doing so good. Can you tell me again?" And he did over and over until the sweating stopped until the paranoia slipped away until Scott pulled him into their bedroom and cuddled him until he fell asleep with the words half-formed on his lips.

 -=-=

"Baby are you sure you don't want me to call?" Marcel loved Scott with every piece of his being plus more but Jesus the babying was getting to be too much. He reached for the phone in Scott's hands and gave him a look when he didn't surrender the device. His own phone, wallet, bookbag, and keys were gone and his car booted in the college parking lot much to both his and Evan's irritation.

"I'm fine, it's just a phone call. No panic attacks for three days and I've stopped ripping doors off their hinges, I'm the picture of mental and physical health." He tried again and after a brief moment of tug of war, it was released.

"I'll be right here. If it gets too hard I can take over okay?" Scott grabbed his hand and held it tight. Once this was all over he would have his mate once again, bury his teeth in his slender neck and give him the world, something he should have done a long time ago.

"God, it's just my mom babe." Fuck he really didn't want to do this but he wanted his mother to know that he was okay, a little different but okay. He scrolled down the contacts and hit call for 'Momma C'. It barely finished the first ring before it was picked up

"Scotty?"

"Hey, Mommy it's me." Marcel pulled the phone from his ear as she screamed, her voice too loud for his new hearing but he forced himself to listen. Wordless screaming turned into frantic words that he could barely keep up with.

"Mom slow down."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to hear your voice, I kept thinking about the awful things that could happen, that was happening. Oh god. Are you okay sweetheart? Where have you been? I wanted to call but they told me not to. Nobody knew where you were-" Scott all but yanked the phone out of his hand as he shouted his question straight into the receiver.

"Ms. Cunningham you said that you were told not to contact him?"

"I called the police the next night when Marcy didn't come back, I figured he went to celebrate the beginning of his break and slept over a friends house then went to work from there. But he didn't come home after his shift, he always calls if he's gone for more than a few nights. Oh, I am so sorry." Her voice shook but held firm, Marcel knew that she was crying as quietly as she could, forever the strong mother not letting her kids witness her in such a state.

"Mom its not your fault."

"I wanted to look for you, I made flyers and got a search party together but the cops said that it could put you at risk. If they knew people were looking for you they could panic and hurt you. I wanted to, so bad. Your brother, sister, and I walked around every day hoping to see a glimpse of you in the crowd. I shouldn't have listened."

"It's okay Mommy. Scott and I will visit soon and explain everything."

* * *

"And then we went to this little cafe, the food was god awful but they had pretty decent coffee."

"Was it that place with the seven-layer cake in the window?" Craig listened as his friends talked enthusiastically about their cute dates with their partners. It was insane to watch the normally boorish alpha wait on Brock and Pria hand and foot, damn near glowing with pride when Brock praised him. Lui was busy being spoiled rotten by Daithi the words 'pillow princess' were thrown around and from the scarlet color that took over the betas face Craig didn't want to know what it meant.

"Yup! Pria pulled us in, god, the look on her face, when she took a bite of it, was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Absolute betrayal." Brian laughed at the memory, fingers fumbling with his new phone to show a picture of Pria dressed in a soft yellow jumpsuit, red hair atop her head in a messy bun, fork in hand with a large slice of cake in front of her, her gap-toothed smile was almost blinding. He swiped to the next image and Craig couldn't stop himself from laughing, the fork that was in her hand was abandoned stabbed into the top of the cake, a large chunk of it was already gone and from the smear of icing on her mouth she had tasted it, her smile had transformed into an open-mouthed look of shock, her eyes wide as she looked to her right, a sliver of Brocks' face was in the photo and the omega looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"It tasted like shite but she insisted we box it up and give it to her favorite uncle as a joke. She went mental when Anthony looked her dead in the eye and ate the entire thing with a straight face."

"A brave man. Been anywhere exciting yet Craig or have you been too occupied with little Tyler?"

"Lui we all know the one getting fucked in the mattress every night isn't me. _Harder David please I want your big cock inside me._ " Craig pitched his voice as high as it could go, throwing in some moans for the hell of it. Lui shoved him off the step he was on, sending him rolling into the soft green grass. The warm weather was slowly giving away to a chill that hung in the air, the days grew shorter and the night's longer, soon it would be too cold to sit outside so they were making the most of it. It was nice to sit and talk, he was still learning how to interact with the pack and now that Marcel was back a whole new atmosphere settled over the house. A grim feeling of thinly veiled fear and anxiety lingered like a ghost and try as he might it was hard to shake off.

"But really how is everything?"

"It's fine. With Tyler working during the day and prowling around with Evan at night I don't want to bother him. He needs the sleep." He understands, he really does. Both Evan and Tyler were still high strung, looking through the woods at night hoping to catch a monster that might not be there, chasing shadows endlessly. The alpha would come home, shed his uniform and go on patrol and with each passing day, the bags under his eyes grew deeper. When he would finally collapse in bed it was close to 4 in the morning, getting a few hours of sleep before he started the cycle all over again.

He couldn't ask the already drained alpha for anything more, he was running himself thin and it fucking hurt to see but he missed their time together. He no longer woke up under Tyler, his side of the bed empty and cold by the time Craig opened his eyes. They didn't share filthy kisses anymore and despite him going off his suppressants it didn't drive the alpha wild like it was supposed to. On the surface, he felt ignored but deep down he was concerned.

Lui flopped onto him, his chin digging harshly into Craig's chest but he didn't push the other off, accepting the bone-crushing hug bestowed on him. A warm hand engulfed his own giving it a squeeze before it let go.

"I'm sure it's going to get better." Craig hoped Brian was right, that this dark episode would be behind them one day, nothing more than a bad memory that they would soon all forget in time. He closed his eyes and relished in the warm rays of the sun, in the comfort of his friends, in the idea that this too shall pass.

-=-=-

It didn't get better. It got so much worse quicker than he thought was possible. Evan didn't let up on any of the alphas, even other Anthony was sent out more than once despite Steven's protests. As the days passed Evan wanted more of the area searched, more than all the alphas could do in a single night even if they were well rested. Every night for TWO WEEKS his alpha was out there running in circles on Evan's orders. Tyler was the first to go when no one else could. When Daithi was too tired to move his body more than a few feet, when Brian had got into a scrap with a very pissed off bobcat, when other Anthony was called back home by Adam, when each beta was pushed passed their limit Tyler was there.

Craig saw the proverbial straw that broke the camels back in the form of Tyler literally collapsing into bed still in his dirt-caked boots and fugly green uniform. His tan skin had taken on an ashen appearance and his hair was dull and lifeless, he looked like death warmed over. He almost jumped when they made eye contact, even his eyes which were usually filled with an undying flame of determination were now listless.

"Oh don't look at me like that." His voice was just as exhausted as the rest of him looked, a monotoned sound that had Craig's stomach twisting in knots.

"Like what?" The book in his hands was abandoned on the bed as he crawled closer to the alpha, with each inch Craig gained he looked so much worse. He smelt nothing like the person Craig became enchanted by, nothing like the person he wanted to mate with one day. The scent that came from him was nothing more than a cheap imitation, the hints of summer and light were gone replaced by something sour and old.

"Like I'm dying or something."

"Are you sure you're not?"

"Whatever, all I need is a good shower and I'll be fine." Craig didn't call out his bullshit in favor of running the back of his hand over untrimmed beard hair. Tyler nosed at his wrist before he sat up, his spine popping as the joints were forced back into place. The alpha made a move to stand but his knees gave out from under him sending his whole weight back onto the mattress.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?" Tyler raised an eyebrow at him obviously suspicious but Craig put on the face of complete innocence even pouting a bit and the tried alpha didn't stand a chance. With a huff he laid back down, knees dangling off the bed, feet still planted on the floor but he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

"Wake me up at 7?"

"Of course" Craig said with a smile knowing full well he didn't intend to. He left while Tyler got comfortable, keeping his steps even until the door was closed behind him. His mask of calm creaked revealing the anger that boiled in his person. This was insane, no one should be driven to this point and he was ready to tell Evan just that. He sped his way through the house ignoring Ryan's questioning look and stomped his way up the stairs. He didn't bother with knocking just shoving the door open almost banging it off the wall behind it. The Alpha was seated on a couch papers and folders littering the table in front of him but his gaze was fixed on him. Craig debated on easing into the problem at hand but fuck it, it was clear what he was here for and no amount of sweet talk could save him from the argument he was about to endure.

"Tyler needs a break. Like I know you guys are just making sure that we're safe and thank you for that but he needs to rest. I can't stand to see him like this." Evan sighed and sat settled back farther into the couch cushions his relaxed posture was a lie, Craig could see the irritation swirling in his eyes his smile was wide but sharp.

"I understand where you're coming from but I can't do that. With Jon being pregnant we have to-"

"He's pushing himself too hard!" Craig didn't want to hear excuses, he wanted the Alpha to see the damage he was doing to the whole pack, not just Tyler. They all needed a break, alpha, beta, omega, human, everyone. If he could somehow make him understand, to skip a night or two to lessen the burden on everyone's shoulders things could go back to normal.

"Watch your tone omega, I won't sit here and let you tell me how to run my pack."

"And I won't let you run my mate into the fucking ground!"

"Tyler's a big boy he can handle it. If he's had enough he'll tell me." He snorted at the sheer pig-headedness of the pack Alpha earning him a hard glare that he returned wholeheartedly.

"Will he, Evan? Because to me it looks like his 'best friend' is asking him to help protect this territory, this pack, day and night and he is too loyal to say no. So I'm saying that this is enough, if he keeps going like this he'll just hurt himself and I will not let that happen!" Craig ended with a shout, his heart was threatening to climb out of his throat, whether it was from fear or anger he couldn't tell. He was undermining his Alpha to his face, a bad idea no matter how laid back they appeared. He hoped that Evan wouldn't attack him, he was alone with a pissed off alpha and if Evan was offended by his words not even Jon's pleading would save him from the beating he was going to get. The seconds stretched by, each one heavier than the last his instincts told him to run but he stood his ground willing his feet to stay rooted in the floor.

"Fine if you're so damned determined to question my orders you can pick up his slack. I want every tree on the south edge of the territory scented, meet Anthony at 7 sharp and don't come back until you got every single plant." It wasn't what he wanted but it was slightly better than nothing.

"Thank you." The words were said through clenched teeth and both of them knew that Craig wasn't in the least bit thankful but neither of them acknowledged this fact. A beat of silence passed before Craig couldn't stand to be in the same room with the alpha, he felt his temper rise a bit more and took it as a clear sign to get the fuck out before he did something else to land him in a bigger hole.

Tyler was in the same position that Craig left him in, mouth slightly ajar, a thin trail of drool creeping down his jaw. His hair was in tangles and Craig wondered what he would look like with shorter hair, the dark mass was nearly down to his shoulders curling slightly at the ends. Amongst the hairs of his mustache was a beauty mark, dotted right above his mouth.

"Never took you for a creep." Blue eyes were open just enough for Tyler to see him but he looked far to comfortable to do much more.

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault you're devilishly handsome."

"Who says 'devilishly handsome'?"

"I do. Now back to sleep." Tyler snorted at the command but raised his arm and Craig nestled up to him without much thought. He felt the tension bleed from Tyler as he settled back down and within minutes he was back to sleep. Craig was tempted to slip his eyes shut but there was no guarantee that he'll wake up in time and he didn't want to risk setting an alarm so he opted to drum his fingers in time with the alphas breathing.

Time went entirely to fast for his liking and he slid out from under Tyler's arm. He decided to keep on his loose shorts but discard the shirt somewhere in the corner, he wouldn't need it anyway but the thought of walking around the house fully naked wasn't something he was going to entertain. The alpha only shifted slightly when he pressed a kiss to slack lips and he couldn't help but peck him again when he wrinkled his nose.

On the other side of the door, the house was bustling with activity, the living room furniture was pushed to the side with Marcel and Scotty in the middle roughhousing, Ryan Bryce, and Lui cheering from the sidelines. Jon and Brock were having some type of cookie decorating competition with the pups who seemed more interested in smearing icing over each other rather than the small sugar treats on the counter. He padded down the stairs and was hit with the aroma of baking bread and pasta, Luke and Genay were in the kitchen badly screeching along with music flowing through the space, Daithi caught in the middle of the two other alphas trying to escape with a large bowl of popcorn.

The night's air was a bitter cold that sent chills down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed with Tyler but this was the price he had to pay for his alpha to get the rest he desperately needed. Anthony was already there sitting on the steps looking toward the sun that had started to set beyond the trees Steven was standing a few feet away wrapped up in a hoodie and a blanket staring in the same direction. The omega looked over at Craig when the door closed and he looked confused before he was visibly upset.

"My mate is gone and now he's sending my other Anthony and an omega out there? What the fuck is Evan thinking? You honestly think this is a good idea?" Steven walked over to the beta and took his face between his hands but the other just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what I think Evan is the Alpha, what am I going to do? What do you want me to do?" Anthony pressed his forehead to the protruding bump of the human's stomach his voice nothing more than a whisper and Craig realized that he wasn't the only party apprehensive about tonight.

"I want you to be safe, both of you. I'll call Adam and see if he could talk some sense into him. Anthony should be back soon and he can do all the sniffing around as you keep me company. Just...be careful okay?" Their embrace lasted for a bit longer before Steven retreated back in the house sending a smile at the both of them that was anything but happy. He heard Anthony fling his clothes off to the side before the familiar popping and snapping of bones filled the air and with nothing to delay the inevitable Craig did the same.

He looked over at Anthony and it suddenly became very clear why Pria often referred to him as Uncle Panda. He was stout much like he was as a person but his coloring was remarkably similar to an actual panda's, his legs and ears were black while the rest of him was white. It was an odd pattern that fit him well. Together the pair trotted off into the darkness, sticking close to one another as the trees grew thick and the silence turned into a heavy presence that pressed against his ears.

* * *

Tyler slowly became aware of his surroundings. The room was far darker than it should have been, his knees hurt from dangling off the end of the bed, and his little omega was nowhere to be seen. A glance at the red numbers of his alarm clock read 9:47 and it kicked him into gear. Why didn't Craig wake him? Hell, why didn't anyone? With as much grace as a bull, he stripped himself of his uniform, hopping around on one foot to untie his shoe when it refused to budge. He grabbed a shitty pair of sweats and a shirt before he skipped out the door almost running head first into Daithi.

"What the fuck, why didn't you wake me asshat?" He made a move to shove passed the man but was gently pushed back.

"Evan said ye had the night off."

"Then who's patrolling?" He shrugged before slowly walking away and he knew a lie when he smelled one but followed the third into the living room. Some shitty movie was playing on the tv and everyone was crowded together on the various couches and chairs around the room. He didn't miss the way that no one looked in his direction nor the fact that his soft omega was not amongst the group.

"Jon. Where is Craig?"

"With you?" Jon looked generally confused before he clumsily got to his feet the popcorn bowl in his lap spilling onto the floor "H-He's with you right?" He snagged the edge of Tyler's shirt and gave it a weak pull. He wanted nothing more than to push him away but settled for growling out a quiet 'No'. What the fuck was happening and why was no one looking at him, Tyler could feel his temper rising and he knew just who he wanted to let it loose on. Target in mind he swiftly climbed the stairs and he didn't have to look to know who it was that was following him, the smell of pregnant was more than a hint to guess. Steaming cup in hand Evan was looking out the window into the darkness that overtook the trees, his body one hard line full of tension and unease.

"Where is he, Evan?" But he knew that somewhere out in the cold unforgiving forest was his mate but wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear the man he entrusted his life with to say that he sent Craig out there.

"He wanted to go."

"Don't you even think about lying to me!" The bastard didn't even flinch, didn't even look to face him, he just stood there like a monarch looking over his kingdom.

"WHAT?!" Jon screamed from behind him but he didn't pay attention, he didn't hear, couldn't hear over the sound of his own harsh breathing. If he would have been in his right mind he could have asked all the questions that were swimming in his head but he wasn't. He was nothing more than instinct shaped like a man 

"He's with Anthony-" Evan never got to finish his sentence as Tyler's fist connected with his jaw he would have hit him again if Jon didn't push him back so he could shout directly into his mates face.

"Evan are you insane? Even if there's no one out there Craig's too new and I know Anthony wouldn't let him get hurt he's still a beta. What the fuck? Would you send me out there? Or Brock? What about Steven?"

"He needs to learn how to be apart of a pack."

"In a controlled environment! Just like we all did! Not alone in the middle of the fucking forest!"

"I'm getting him." If Evan was in disagreement Tyler didn't hear it, already halfway down the stairs before he finished his sentence. He didn't give a rats ass about the jogging pants that ripped from his body, nor the soft tee.

As soon as the cold night air hit his fur he howled as loud as he could, the sound making the glass windows of the house shake violently. He put every bit of power into it, he's sure he fucked his throat but he kept going for as long as he could stand the pain. He was scared, terrified, about what could happen, he was pissed that Evan would agree to send him out, heartbroken that his omega didn't trust him enough to be able to protect him.

He pushed all of that emotion into his voice, they twisted together into one solid command. **Come home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have accidentally thrown Panda into a polymorphic relationship and I kinda dig it. Sorry for typos.  
> -Okra


	9. Pear Shaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for a while. Hopefully this makes up for it.  
> -Okra

Evan did nothing to stop his second as he stormed out the door not that Jonathan would let him if he did. The growing pain in his jaw simmered to nothing more than a dull ache, there would be a bruise but he deserved it. He knew he fucked up and honestly, he expected Craig to stand down when he suggested to put him on patrol but the man had more moxie than he thought. 

"Seriously Evan what the hell?!" Jonathan's fist came down hard on his shoulder and he barely flinched the hit didn't have the same impact that his quaking voice did. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the pale slender face he had fallen in love with years ago knowing that there would be nothing more than thinly veiled disappointment present. Instead, he looked at the cracked mug that slipped through his grasp when Tyler punched him, the contents pooled on the floor in random puddles of cooling tea. Thankfully the old ceramic was not one of Teddy's lopsided creations that were displayed proudly in their kitchen, rather one he nicked from downstairs.

"I fucked up, okay? I didn't think he'd actually go. It was stupid and I regret it but someone needed to go and he...nevermind."

"He what Evan? Isn't mated? Doesn't have a pup to look after so that makes him more expendable?" He didn't need to reply for Jonathan to know that yes if he had to he would leave Craig to die if it came down to him and one of the other omegas. In the dark recesses of his mind, the part that whispered fucked up ideas into his subconscious it was the correct decision but that doesn't make it right. It was cruel and animalistic all the things he worked so hard to avoid being, he didn't want to lead with fear. He didn't want to sacrifice the lives of his pack like they were pawns. But that's what he just did, wasn't it? Oh god.

Jon jumped a foot in the air when Tyler's howl broke the silence, it sounded so desperate and it was all his fault. He made his best friend, his second, the godfather of his pup sound like that. He didn't notice the tears until thin fingers were wiping them away and his face was being led to his mating bite nestled between Jon's neck and shoulder. He didn't deserve comfort, this pack, nor Jon but he couldn't pull himself away from the honey-scented skin that was spiked with something newer, fresher, the smell of a bundle of cells that would soon take shape of a baby. He could do nothing more than hold his omega closer.

"What has you like this Evan?"

"What happened to Marcel wasn't an accident." Evan let Jon pull his head back confusion clear on his face. 

"Yeah, he was tortured. I doubt you can break that many bones in a crash." He didn't want to bring this up until he had more proof, so far all he has is a hunch and a bunch of half baked theories.

"No I mean it wasn't just pure dumb luck that it was him. I had Max pull up the missing person's list from the last three months, notice anything?" He leads them to the coffee table that was covered in files and half crumpled pieces of paper. The three stacks that called the wood their home contained every missing person flyer that the police had issued out. The people ranged in sex, age, ethnicity, even social background there was nothing connecting them, they were just faces among the many different people who lived in Los Santos. 

"Yeah, there are fewer people recently." Jon flipped through a few of them before he set the stack aside sending him a questing look but listening to him nonetheless.

"Exactly."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah if it was true. I think someone is sweeping this under the rug." Evan took the time to gracelessly toss himself onto the couch as his mate just stood there staring at him like he was insane. And maybe he was. Maybe this was all in his head and the police had finally started to put the right bad guys away and crime had truly dropped. Or he was just trying to make up excuses to distract himself from the horrible truth. "Marcel practically bleed out for about 25 minutes and they found nothing? He was in a car, there had to be tracks and what about the screwdriver? He didn't have it when you brought him back. Also that shit about him not progressing?"

"Evan..." His mate sounded skeptical but he was quick to interrupt

"I think...I think someone is out there kidnapping people with the were gene and torturing them until they either die or change. It only makes sense that someone who works with the police is helping cover all this up. With no one looking from these people they could pretty much do whatever that want with them, hell we didn't even know that Marcel was taken!" Evan grabbed the smallest stacks of papers like it held all the answers, even if he was right who could they tell? How far did this go? How far would this person go to make sure they weren't found out? "They could be doing this with dozens of people and their friends and family don't even know." He should have checked up on Marcel to see if he was okay. He should have been a better person, a better alpha, a better friend.

"Do you think that took him out here to kill him?"

"Probably but why? Why take him here, where he lives he knows these forest as well as Scott so why take him here of all places? Why not the docks or some random factory?" A dark unreadable look took over Jon's face before it was gone replaced by something softer, kinder.

"Okay, okay. Let's get Craig and Anthony back and we'll talk about this to everyone. Get Sark and Adam on the phone and we'll go from there." Evan felt lips kiss his temple before his omega jogged away, the door slamming shut behind him. He will fix this.

* * *

 Craig really needed to work out more, Anthony chose a punishing pace at damn near breakneck speed. The trees zipped by them in flashes of green and brown and although the rocky terrain left him stumbling the beta dodged loose dirt and stary branches like it was nothing. Craig was thankful that the others slightly bigger size cleared the way from him following as close as he could in his steps. They've been running for a little over an hour switching between running and trotting but never stopping, the sun was finally situated firmly behind the horizon and the sliver of moon overhead give them little light. The deafening silence was replaced with their panting and the thud of their paws. If Craig could sweat he'd be soaked through, his legs were shaking slightly but he couldn't stop, they were both too eager to return home.

A flash of something caught his eye no doubt the shadows were playing tricks bit he looked anyway missing Anthony's abrupt stop and running snout first into his furry white ass. The larger wolf didn't move in the slightest his head held high, ears flat on his head, and back rigid. Fuck. Whatever Craig thought he saw he wasn't alone, without the sound of their running the sounds of the forest eased back into his senses. The chirps of the crickets, the slight movement of tiny nocturnal creatures, the soft whisper of the leaves blowing in the wind. It should have felt normal but his wolf said otherwise. He took a breath, there was no reason to get worked up over nothing. If it was dangerous he doubts Evan would send him out (hopefully).

Still, he pressed himself close to Anthony's flank eyes darting around trying desperately to see something, anything but at the same time wishing he wouldn't. A twig snapped but it didn't seem to surprise the beta who just kept staring at something that he couldn't see. The wind blew again that he could smell blood and sickness, a bitterness that left his mouth sour and made his stomach roll. It was familiar yet foreign, something he had come across before but couldn't place it but whatever it was out there was getting closer. Craig wanted to take a step back but that would leave Anthony's side open and even if he wasn't much of a fighter he was better than nothing. Another snap and Craig was pushed back slightly, Anthony putting himself between the sound and the omega.

"Oh look the beta's protecting the little one how cute!" He tried not to flinch at the sudden mocking voice but he couldn't suppress the shiver that came from the laughter of multiple people around them. When the fuck did that happen? He wished that he could see his friends face, to somehow ask if he knew that they were fucked from the moment they stopped or if he was just as confused. Whatever his current state he looked unwilling to stand down not that it seemed like they had much of a choice in the matter when a two wolves came bounding out of the shadows. One on either side of them, teeth glistening in the little moonlight provided to them. Seriously. WHAT. THE FUCK?

Anothny meet his opponent head-on clashing into the other with enough force to make him stumble. The duo rolled away in a mix of dark fur and growls, the other wolf was without a doubt an alpha but if anything it seemed to push the beta to fight harder. Craig quickly looked at the wolf coming toward him, its pace slow and meandering unhurried to make it to him. There was a crunch, the sound of flesh ripping and a pained yelp but Craig didn't look away from the tawny wolf who was now no more than five feet away. He wished that he had the balls that Anthony possessed, that he could charge head first into a fight but his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground.

She was big almost as big as Daithi but slender, his best move would be going straight for her legs but fighting her one-on-one would be suicidal. He had a weight to him but most of the fighting he ever did was when he had opposable thumbs and even then he wasn't good at it. He could call for help but they were miles out if his howl was even heard it would take even the fastest wolf in the house too long to get there but maybe if he did call for help they'll back down. This was claimed territory, after all, any passing pack would have tried to steer clear of the borders all together but here they were attacking unprovoked in the dead of night. He weighed his options as the she-wolf stared him down, he opened his mouth and she charged him.

She barely made it a step before Anthony was there in a flash of black and white tearing at her side. The beta claws ripped through flesh and fur like it was a hot knife through butter, his teeth bit and pulled violently, head shaking from side to side when he got a firm hold on her shoulder. It was disgusting, brutal and enough to knock him out of his own mind. He darted forward and bit at her leg, it took a few times but he finally got his jaws around the limb and he pulled as hard and quick as he could yanking the support from under her. Busy with trying to wrestle the beta off of her she couldn't shift her weight fast enough to stop herself from hitting the ground, her last action before Anthony backed away with a chunk of _intestine_ in his bloody maw. The same mouth that he had seen twisting in ways to make Pria laugh, the one that was usually fitted with a small content smile, the one that should be talking with Steven and not pulling out organs in the middle of some godforsaken forest.

More wolves were on them in an instant, Anthony was quick but his leg was at an odd angle and he had been racked across the face blood trickling from his muzzle and onto the ground below. Still, he stood tall snapping and clawing at the three wolves at jumped on him Craig wanted to help but he was tackled from behind. He almost bit his tongue off when he mouth clicked shut his lower jaw coming into contact with the unforgiving ground. He struggled to get up but the weight was too heavy, he tried to push up with his legs to keep his ribcage from digging harshly into the ground making it almost impossible to breathe. From the corner of his eye, he saw a smudge of black and he grabbed at it the small tuft of fur and it came away easily taking the pressure with it.

He hopped on his feet and spat out the flesh, an ear. He didn't get time to celebrate his new freedom as he shoved his way to Anthony. The beta was covered snout to tail in blood the white of his fur covered in gore and dirt but he was alive and when this was all over Craig had to ask him what test tube he was grown in. Somehow he was  _still_ standing, the single wolf that was still fighting was barely dodging the beta and it was baffling. No matter how strong he and Antonhy were the sheer number of opponents should have had them beaten into the ground by now. He filed the situation away for later, thinking it was better than looking a gifted horse in the mouth.

The wolf tried to dash away but Craig was quicker, one small well placed bite and this would all be over. His hind leg was bleeding and lifted off the ground to keep pressure off of it and also the perfect target. He took aim one swift move and he could go back home take a shower and drink to forget the amount of blood that Anthony must have swallowed during this entire strange ordeal.

"Craig stop!" The shout was enough for him to pause the slight hesitation earned him and claw to the muzzle but he didn't particularly care because right there on the cold ground was Sammi. The beta had caught his eye a few times at home, no not home his prison. She had always had the brightest smile whenever he saw her and he didn't look at him like he was less than nothing for being an omega. In another life, another universe they could have been happy together but now here she was a naked dirty mess on the ground clutching her head to stop the blood from the wound he gave her. Anthony made a questioning noise but he was just as, if not more so, confused as his counterpart. Why was she here? Why did they attack him out of nowhere? 

Craig's head was filling with more questions than answers, this would have never happened if he would have just shut his mouth and let Tyler go out tonight. Anthony wouldn't be a bleeding blood-stained mess, he wouldn't have the taste of fur and ick in his mouth, and he wouldn't feel like the biggest idiot in the world for not being able to put pieces together. Thankfully his next move was made for him, an order one he was more than happy to follow.

 **Come home**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got back around to the actual plot. Sorry for typos. But for real though there are quite a few things going on in my life right now so updates are going to be slow but you have my word that I will finish this story. Love you guys. Thanks for all of your support.  
> -Okra


	10. Your only Martyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys sometimes life likes to kick you while you're down and piss on you then call it rain.  
> -Okra
> 
> P.S.: This got that super gore in it and I'm sorry about that.  
> -Okra

Home. He needed to go home. He didn't know he was even moving until he backed into Anthony's bulk. Seeing Sammi was like a slap to the face, she was speaking but he couldn't hear the words. He didn't like the look of hurt that flashed across her face like he was betraying her in some way by retreating but she was the enemy now. She tried to hurt them, maybe even kill, he wanted to man up and stand tall like Anthony but he wasn't anything like the beta. 

"Craig just talk to me!" He shook his head, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to be here. Maybe this was an accident altogether, he should have shut his fucking mouth but Tyler looked so tired. 

Sammi tried to crawl after him but stopped abruptly when Anthony snarled something truly and utterly terrifying.

"Please."

He could tell that Anthony was putting on a brave face but his leg was definitely broken, walking would be painful and running was out of the equation altogether. There was no way he could carry the other back to the house in their current state, even then the walk would be long and painful. Shifting would force the leg back into its proper position but that would be bone grinding against bone. Unfortunately, it was the only sure way to set his leg without medical attention. Fuck. Against his better judgment he shifted, he wanted answers if anything it would give Anthony a chance to heal, even for a few minutes.

While his bones settled he could think of several really good reasons why this was a bad idea, the most prominent being that this could be apart of a trap went wrong or one that went extremely right. He let his guard down because of Sammi, he was an easier less threaten opponent when he had opposable thumbs and duller teeth. There was no telling if they had more wolves hidden in the darkness but he hoped that the ass-kicking Anthony delivered would be enough to stop any further fighting.

He could feel the little scrapes and wounds he got reopening and if he was lucky they wouldn't get infected. The sting of grime and soil mixing with his blood, an ache that you didn't notice until the adrenalin wore off. The same one he felt as a pup the first time his mother forgot to distract him while pouring peroxide on his skinned knee.

When he opened his eyes Sammi looked almost happy to see his face and it twisted his heart to see her normal bright smile now of all times.

"What? What do you want Sammi?" Her own wolves slowly gathered around her flank, even the one Anthony partially gutted limped her way closer to the group, Sammi paid them no mind even pushing them out of the way so she could stand.

"I just want to talk" He didn't take his eye off her for a second, dirt clung to her knees from her kneeling, the blood dripping down the side of her face had stopped and now covered her in a flaking red mess. Her hair was in tangles and littered with leaves and twigs but the thing that caught his eye were the dark bruises and marks that didn't come from their fight. A dark purple ring around her neck, the outline of hands around her wrist and forearms, and he bet if he looked down there would be some on her thighs as well. He pushed down the bile that threatened climb up his throat. He didn't let himself look, he didn't want to see them.

"Okay, we're talking. Why come this far into a pack's territory? What were you thinking?" Her eyes widen in disbelief at his sharp tone and he tried not to feel bad about it. _They are the enemy not pack._

"We didn't know." She took a slow step forward and another until she was in arms reach. Her hands were held limply at her side palms up and her back was slouched trying to be the picture of nonthreatening.

"Don't...please don't lie to me. Sammi what was so important that you stumble blindly through an unknown, _claimed_  territory?" There was movement in his peripheral but he couldn't see it clearly, too fuzzy without his glasses and too dark from the inky black sky.

"You. I came to take you back." He wanted to follow the movement but she caught him off guard his eyes snapping back to her face.

"Back? You what he to go back _there_? They kept me locked away like some prisoner and you what me to go gallivanting back to my cell?"

"This isn't your pack Craig we are, I am. That will never happen again."

"I know because I'm not going!"

"Craig-" He cut her off before she could finish, did she really forget how he was treated? The things that were said about him, _to_ him?

"How long did it take for you to notice I was gone? Was it before or after Todd came to rape the pack omega?" There was no doubt in his mind that what would have happened if they didn't run if they were caught.

"That's not true. The Alpha will understand why you ran, you were scared and confused but it's okay now. Everything's calmed down now, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Do you hear yourself! You're insane if you think I'm going anywhere especially back to that fucking murderer!"

"He's not-"

"Yes, he is! I bet he's the one who did that to you, isn't he? Sammi we can help you if you let us, you can leave-" She cut him off with a bark of laughter, it was high pitched and empty, it sent chills down his back. Her face was eerily calm and her eyes sparkling with something fierce.

"Craig what he's doing is just incredible! We were so weak before living out in the middle of nowhere like scared animals but now we don't have to be afraid. He's helping us reach our full potential don't you see that? It's the humans that should be outcast! But there are ones that can be salvaged and he's helping them, testing them so they can be more than what they are!"

"What are you even talking about?" Her hands gripped his shoulders in a light touch like someone petting a frightened dog.

"We are the superior race don't you see? The next step in human evolution, not some genetic defect. What we have is a gift and we need strong omegas to make our dream come true! You could be the mother of a whole new society." This is bad, no, this was fucked up beyond repair,  _she_ was fucked up. He wanted to reason with her make her see that this was wrong but the look in her eye, she actually believed the shit she was sprouting. "You'll be praised and treated like royalty."

He couldn't stop his eyes from sweeping down the length of her arms, jumping from bruise to bruise this close he could see the difference in sizes of the prints. He saw the red lines that use to be scratches, those found when people raise their arms to protect themselves. He wouldn't be royalty, he'd be tied down, gagged, raped again and again and again, stuck birthing pups until the day he died of natural causes because they would watch him closely to make sure he didn't end his life before they were done with him.

"You're fucking insane." Her hands stroked at his skin and he realized just now much of an idiot he was when she latched onto his neck, her nails digging into his flesh. He tore at her hands with his own but she didn't even flinch.

Through the pounding in his ears, he could hear Anthony snarling and the sound of meat ripping. With the last of his strength, he squeezed one of her wrists as hard as he could, the bone giving after a few seconds of pressure she just squeezed harder the pitiful amount of air he was choking down was completely cut off. His lungs burned and his vision swam before black spots started to appear. The trees, the dark sky, and Sammi melted into nothingness, not even the sound of his heart against his eardrums could keep him awake.

-_-_-_- 

It took less than five minutes of him pacing in front of the house before he couldn't stand to wait any longer for an answer. He was going out to look for them. He didn't care if he sounded paranoid, something was wrong. There was a slim chance that his howl went unheard, so slim that it was borderline impossible.

Another few minutes passed before Daithi, Evan, and Scotty were even close to being ready and even longer for them to shift. Whatever conversation Evan was having wasn't a good one he could hear the tiny staticky voice of a pissed off Adam accompanied with the occasional snarl. The smell of guilt rolling off of Evan in waves, which he deserved but he didn't have time to bask in the feeling of being having someone back him up.

When he heard the first pops of bone he was off, Daithi caught up with him soon enough with Scott and Evan not far behind. It was easy to follow the scent of both Anthony and his omega, the two mingling together, his focus so intense that he could almost physically see the scent trail. He could tell Scotty was starting to lag behind but he didn't care, it didn't matter that Evan slowed his pace so the gap between them wasn't too bad. He didn't care,  _couldn't_ care his thoughts were on a loop.  _Where is he? Why aren't they answering? Where? Where? WHERE?_

He forced his legs to go faster, his claws dug deep into the dirt flinging leaves and grass in the air. He heard his friend grunt at the increased speed but he kept pace. Daithi could easily outrun each and every one of them but chose to stay with him, honestly, he didn't know if he wanted to bite the fucker for not taking this seriously or be thankful for the company. Soon he couldn't hear the labored breath of Scott nor the footfalls of Evan, they would catch up eventually.

The wind shifted and then he smelt it, the fresh blood light in the air made his stomach drop. Daithi picked up the paced when the smell hit him, his large form almost disappearing in the darkness as Tyler struggled to keep up but he refused to slow.

The iron accents settled heavily in the back of his throat and he wanted to hurl. The trees gave away naturally and they were in a small clearing and the first thing he noticed was the blood. It seemed to be on every rock, every leaf, on every blade of fucking grass. There were bodies everywhere, one as big as Daithi tore clear in half, her belly nothing more than a wet mess. Two smaller forms were seemingly piled on top of each other in a drying pool of guts and fur.

Daithi trotted off farther to check the perimeter, with the air polluted there was no way to know if whatever did this was still here. Cautiously he approached the bodies, just from the patches of clean fur he could tell that none of these wolves were Craig but it only made him more agitated. 

The pair were torn apart, whatever happened, happened fast. It looked like an act of desperation, a frantic attempt to bite and claw at anything it could reach. As he got closer he smelt the familiar hints of baking bread. A smell that he couldn't forget because it was attached to a loudmouth with intricately designed tattoos that he admired from a distance and a laugh that lite up a room.

He quickly pulled the bodies apart and saw a single tuft of white fur, Anthony. He tried to carefully pull the beta from under the other two but it was hard to do with sharp teeth and claws. He let out a whimper at Tyler's actions but he was alive and that's all that mattered. With one last pull, he was free from the corpses and in the open. The bone in his back leg was sticking out from the skin and it seemed like every part of him was covered in bite marks. If he were human he would be dead but Tyler thanked every god that would listen he wasn't, it would take time but he would heal just fine.  

Amount of viscera and gore was unbelievable and from what had dried to the betas fur it was mostly his doing. It was a battlefield but there were no signs of anyone else or any indication which way any surviving intruders could have gone. He hoped Daithi would find something, anything.

The scent of blood clouded his senses making it impossible to track where the intruders went. Impossible for him to track Craig. He wanted so much to run into the darkness, to keep going until he found his little omega but Anthony was here right now bleeding on the forest floor unconscious. He failed to keep Craig safe and now he was hesitating on helping his packmate. If he couldn't be a good mate he had to be a good second.

Once Anthony was safe he'd find him. He didn't care how long it took, he'd find Craig.

-_-

It was hard but they managed to throw Anthony over Daithi's shoulders and run him back to the house. If this were a movie Anthony would have shifted back to human form because that's _actually_ how it works. It doesn't take years of practice to focus on rearranging your fucking bone structure, nope not at all. You come out the womb with four legs and a tail.

Steven had thrown a lamp at Evan's head before Brock could stop him. Tears running down his face and screaming when he and Evan hauled Anthony up the stairs, still unconscious but no longer bleeding. Once they laid him in bed Steven had taken to stroking his dirty muzzle whispering soft words, he left before the aches in his chest got any worse. He ignored the questions thrown at his back and made his way back outside. Unsurprisingly Daithi was still on the porch like the bastard knew he'd come back out.

"Tyler." He dodged the hand that tried to grab him and started down the front steps the wooden under his feet cold and unforgiving.

"Shut up." He knew what Daithi was going to say but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't think his heart could stand it, the heavy thumps of the organ was painful like his body was paying penance for its sins punishing him.

"He's gone."

"No, he's not."

"There was nothing, we couldn't find anything."

"That just means he wasn't hurt...he can't be gone." He flinched when he felt Daithi's arms wrap around him. He tried to fight against the hold but it only got tighter until he could do little more than stand there.

"He is."

"If I was stronger he wouldn't have been- he would be-" Tears filled his vision so he hid his face in the other's shoulder and a sob broke through that shook him to his core. The guilt, the hurt, the fear, everything that bubbled up inside him was coming lose. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up and so he let his knees give out and Daithi held on. Another pair come around him then another and another until he was covered his cries echoing in the distance. He tangled his fingers in the soft fabric of Ryan's sweatshirt and listened to Genay hum softly. Someone was carting fingers through his hair and a blanket covered their nakedness against the cold chill. Daithi's words were low but he heard them as clear as day.

"We lost him but we will find him Tyler."

-_-

Sleep didn't come easy, even as exhausted as he was he couldn't do much more than nodded off every other hour until the sun broke the horizon. His eyes felt raw and his throat was itchy as hell, he probably looked like death warmed over so he showered without looking in the mirror. 

He picked through his clothing and settled on a hoodie that smelt like Craig and a pair of joggers. He could hear voices outside his door and he didn't want to think about the mental break down he had only hours before but Anthony's name was getting thrown around and he needed to know what happened.

Jon was leaning against the wall next to his door Teddy drooling on his neck stopping mid-sentence to whatever he was saying to Scotty. Scott tried to give him a weak smile but he couldn't find the energy to return it.

"He's awake." He didn't have the energy to respond so he just nodded. And made his way down the hall the panda decorated door wide open. 

Everyone was crammed into the bedroom Steven pushing Anthony back down on the bed, other Anthony standing next to his mate, Evan sitting on the foot of the mattress, a tried looking Adam half-sleep in a chair with Max sat in the ground next to him, Ryan and Bryce sat at the desk in the corner, Brock and Genay perched on the windowsill Pria asleep between them, Marcel, Luke, Brian, and Lui sat pressed against the far wall, and Daithi standing in the doorway of the closet. He let Scotty and Jon slip past him to join the group. 

They comforted him the night before but he felt too exposed to be touched, too emotionally raw to handle their kindness.

"Calm down, breathe." Steven once again tried to force him into the pillows but Anthony batted his hands away.

"No, we have to hurry! Let me up dammit!" This time other Anthony easily pinned the man to the bed with a hand on his shoulder giving him no choice but to go down and stay there. "We don't have time for this, they took Craig and-" He cut himself off when other Anthony sent him a warning look and he finally snuck back down. The alpha used his thumb to brush the edge of Anthony's beard softly and he had to look away from the tender moment. Standing here surrounded by his pack and their mates made his heart ache.

"I know but just relax and start from the beginning. Slowly."

"We went out a few miles and I started to smell something but I thought it was bobcats or some shit so we kept going. The farther we went out the closer they came and, fuck I was so stupid, by the time I realized we were surrounded they were right on top of us man. We fought but the girl wanted to talk and we did, well Craig did. And, fuck, she was fucking batshit, she started spouting off that her Alpha wanted to put the humans in their place or something. She said they came looking for Craig but she didn't say how she knew he was even here, hell, I don't even know the guys last name, so you can she know where he even his? I mean we fucking wiped their trail three miles past the border even then with the rain and shit she couldn't have tracked them." While he remained on the bed his hands did most of the talking, going too and fro to convey his confusion. He was speaking a mile a minute, gasping between his sentences only stopping when Steven interrupted him.

"You're rambling."

"Uh Sammi was the crazy bitch and Todd was the Alpha. She wanted him to come back and be a mother for the cause aka super cult." He waited for more but that was it. His old pack came and stole him, they came across him right when he was the least safe. A stroke of rotten fucking luck. If it were him out there last night none of this would have happened.

Evan stood and cleared his throat meeting eyes with everyone in the room before his gaze settled back on the injured man.

"You did good Anthony and I'm sorry to put you all through this. We will find him, whatever it takes. I'll catch Sark up and we'll figure something out, stay alert and stay safe." Everyone made sounds of an agreement and he turned to leave, he had a few ideas of who knew Craig was here. And only one of them seemed particularly upset with his presence.

"Tyler" He stopped mid-step one foot on the ground the other inches above it. Without even turning around he knew Anthony was crying nothing but the smell of salt giving him away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them. Oh god man I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for being there for him, Anthony. Without you we wouldn't know where to start looking, you did more than enough." He left before anything else could be said. The trio needed recover Steven looked like he was ready to beat Anthony into submission so he could rest and other Anthony looked about as stiff as a board. And he needed time to himself. To think. To process. To plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I didn't mean to make her that crazy. Sorry for typos. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soonish.  
> -Okra


End file.
